Reference Ponits
by Yuichiro
Summary: Mason Pines es un padre soltero y escritor de novelas de misterio con una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones que cambia al conocer a Pacifica Northwest ¿Que les espera a estos dos veinteañeros en el comienzo de su historia juntos? AU adultos, no gravity falls
1. Chapter 1

Amanece en las soleadas calles de Piedmont, California, entre todo el bullicio que formaban los autos circulantes, se podía apreciar que la gente ya comenzaba su rutina diaria, siendo ir a trabajar, o preparándose para ir a la escuela. Dentro de un edifico, en una de las pocas habitaciones que tenía unos de los departamentos, encontramos a un hombre dormido sobre su escritorio, con un montón de papeles rodeando las áreas que no ocupa, en total penumbra.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y unos pasos resuenan acompasados mientras unos pequeños pies sortean todo el lugar hasta legar frente a la silla donde está el hombre.

\- Papá… papá, despierta- La pequeña figura de una niña mueve las piernas del hombre, que no da señales de vida. Con determinación, se aferra a las piernas del hombre y se eleva a sí misma, consiguiendo con esfuerzo ubicarse en el regazo del mayor- Papá ¡Despierta!

\- ¡Ah!- El hombre se sorprende por el repentino grito y termina cayendo de espaldas con la silla- ¡Auch! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Trata de levantarse, y siente un peso extra sobre su pecho- ¿Rin?

\- ¡Papá buenos días!- La pequeña niña estaba sobre el hombre, sonriente, el mayor solo removió su cabello y la sentó a un lado.

\- Buenos días. ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

\- Es tarde.

\- ¿Eh?- El hombre se endereza y ve la hora en el reloj de pared- ¡¿7:15? Es muy tarde!

Con rapidez se levanta y toma a la niña en sus brazos, corriendo fuera de la habitación, pasa por un corto pasillo, abre una de las tres puertas mostrando un cuarto, con varias decoraciones de princesas, toma una toalla del tendedero y un gancho con un pequeño uniforme, toma otro par de objetos y sale, deteniéndose frente a la otra puerta que está justo frente a la anterior, abriéndola mostrando un baño moderno. Llena la tina de porcelana y baja a la niña, dejando colgado a un lado el uniforme.

\- Bien Rin, papá necesita que te des un baño en lo que él prepara el desayuno.

\- ¡Si!

\- Buena niña.

El mayor sale de la habitación dejando a la menor quitándose el pijama y corre en dirección a la pequeña cocina, sacando harina y huevos, también un poco de leche y pan se pone manos a la obra. Pasaron veinte minutos y ya con el desayuno listo va al baño encontrándose con su hija terminando de vestirse con la parte superior de su uniforme.

\- Rin- La llama poniéndose en cuclillas y ella corre a sus brazos donde la alza del suelo- ¿Sin problemas con la ropa?

\- ¡Sin problemas!- La menor alza los brazos victoriosa.

\- Esa es mi niña, vamos, es hora de comer.

\- ¿Qué hay para comer?

\- Huevos y tostadas.

Deja a la niña en un asiento especial y se sienta en frente en la pequeña mesa rectangular para cuatro personas, ambos comen alegremente, escuchando uno que otro alago a la comida del mayor por parte de la pequeña. Cuando ya no hay nada de comida, el reloj marca cuarto para las ocho. El hombre apresurado deja a la pequeña frente al televisor y se mete a la ducha, terminando en diez minutos y saliendo completamente arreglado.

\- ¡Rin vámonos!

\- ¡Si!- La niña apaga el televisor y corre hasta su padre, quien lleva la mochila de la pequeña  
además de un bolso propio.

Salen de su hogar, dejando todo apagado y llegan a la calle, donde el hombre la carga y comienza a correr. Llevando ya unas tres calles, el hombre ve la hora en su reloj de pulso, 8:03. Con un último impulso cruza el un pequeño parque llegando a la entrada de lo que parece ser un preescolar, con muchas madres que al verlo llegar se le quedan mirando al igual que varios de los niños que las acompañan.

\- ¡A salvo!- Suspira el hombre bajando a la niña en frente de las rejas del lugar.

\- ¡Bien papá!- La niña se gira asía su padre recibiendo la mochila pequeña que traía.

\- Bueno Rin, ya sabes, pórtate bien, vendré por ti al medio día- Le arregla un poco la ropa- Te vez muy bien.

\- ¡Gracias papá!- La niña sonrió radiante y el no evito embozar una tierna sonrisa, apreciando a su hija claramente.

De abundante cabellera castaña, completamente lisa, con ojos de un tono azul oscuro, piel pálida, aperlada, y la ropa que llevaba era un simple vestido muy holgado y grueso de color azul, que escondía una camisa rosa con un overol de mezclilla, todo completado por unos zapatos de un rosa brillante.

\- Nos vemos- Termino de salir de su ensoñación dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Si, nos vemos- La niña se puso de puntillas y beso la mejilla de su padre sonoramente, para luego correr dentro del lugar.

\- ¿Es él?

\- Si.

\- ¿No es su hermano?

\- No, es su padre.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! Pero se ve tan joven, no debe pasar de los veinticinco.

\- ¡Lo sé! Todos dicen que la niña nació cuando tenía diecinueve.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

Y hay estaban, los cotilleos que siempre corrían siguiendo a su persona, siempre era lo mismo desde hace un año, cuando su hija había entrado al preescolar. Esas madres que no tenían muchas cosas mejores que hacer además de suponer que sabían algo de su vida sexual. Pero no estaban tan equivocadas.

Él era un joven adulto de veinticinco años… bueno, veintiséis dentro de unos días. El punto era que siempre que iba a dejar a su pequeña a la escuela empezaban a correr lo rumores, claro que ellas se aburrían, pero gracias a las recién llegadas que preguntaban por él, las cosas volvían a empezar.

Sin darle mucha más importancia reviso su reloj, cayendo en cuenta de que se le hacía un poco tarde para llegar a su trabajo. Corrió por la avenida principal luego de pasar el pequeño parque con cerezos importados por la alcaldía y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un gran edificio donde entro rápidamente.

\- Buenos días Yanet- Saludó a la secretaria de turno, y ella le regalo una sonrisa, pasándole un gafete y una taza de café.

\- Buenos días señor Pines, su hermana lo espera arriba.

\- Gracias- Contesto tomando lo que le era ofrecido y entrando al elevador.

Ubico el gafete en su lugar, donde se leía su nombre, Mason Pines. Sonrió al leer el gafete y después le dio un sorbo a su café. Las puertas se abrieron y entro a la gran sección de oficinas, recibiendo varios saludos de los presentes, hasta llegar a la oficina más grande, con el nombre Mabel Pines grabado en el cristal.

\- Hey Bro-Bro- Saludo la chica de cabello castaño largo vistiendo un vestido rosa formal desde el escritorio.

\- Hola Mabs- Avanzo despacio por el lugar hasta llegar al frente del escritorio sentándose en una de las sillas que ahí se hallaban- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Muy bien, las ventas subieron de nuevo, espero me traigas el nuevo…

\- Por supuesto- Respondió sacando de su mochila un montón de hojas junto a una memoria USB pasándoselos a su hermana- Volumen tres.

\- ¡No esperaba menos de mi escritor estrella!

Si, era escritor, de novelas de misterio, siempre fascinado por aquello que no puede explicar, y tenía la gran ayuda de que su hermana era jefa de unas de las más grandes editoriales de la industria, todo por nunca perder su gusto de adolescente. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- En fin Dipper ¿Cómo le va a Rin? Hoy empieza su segundo año de preescolar ¿No?

\- Si- Dipper, el apodo que le puso su hermana y por el cual lo llamaban todos sus amigos- La deje en la escuela hace poco, aunque me quede dormido y casi llegamos tarde.

\- Eres todo un caso hermanito… ni siquiera pudiste elegir otra cosa para venir a verme.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

\- ¡Es muy simple!- Él vestía con una camisa roja, una sudadera negro unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de color rojo oscuro, contrastando con su bolso bandolero de color negro con vinotinto- Nunca te arreglas ni un poco para venir.

\- ¿Para qué me arreglaría si solo vengo a saludar a mi hermana y entregar mi trabajo?

\- ¡La próxima vez quiero que traigas mínimo una corbata!

\- Si, si, como digas Mabel- Se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta- Espero ver mi parte en cuanto salga.

\- Claro, el nuevo número de "En la Niebla" seguramente se venderá igual de bien que los anteriores en el mercado adolescente.

\- Te creo… después de todo tu todavía eres como una adolescente- Dejo el lugar antes de que su hermana pudiese replicarle algo.

Su vida era tranquila, sin mucho de lo que preocuparse, tenía dinero más que suficiente y tiempo para pasar con su hija. Si, para Mason Pines, la vida era buena…

\- ¡Di-Disculpa!

Se encontraba nuevamente en el parque de los cerezos, con un libro de física en las manos, sentado en una banca cuando escucho ese llamado, alzo la vista, al tiempo que el viento soplaba, tirando las rosadas hojas de los árboles, demostrando que estaban en primavera.

\- ¿Podría ayudarme? Necesito encontrar una dirección.

La joven mujer que estaba frente a él, era muy bonita, de cabellera rubia, figura definida, pero no exuberante, vestida con un vestido simple no muy ajustado de tono lavanda, acompañado de una chaqueta ligera de color morado, unas pantimedias negras y unos tacones igualmente negros, en combinación de un bolso similar al suyo, de negro con vino tinto.

\- Claro- Se levantó unos segundo después de su llamado, aunque para él había parecido una eternidad el tiempo que la estuvo mirando- ¿Dónde necesita ir?

\- Es esta dirección- Le enseño una anotación en un pequeño cuaderno- Mi celular se quedó sin batería, y soy nueva en la ciudad…

\- No necesita dar explicaciones- Le sonrió calmándola, le indico que el sitio que buscaba era pasando el parque y a unos edificios más al sur- Espero haberle sido de ayuda.

\- Gracias, eres todo un salvavidas- La rubia le sonrió y Dipper pudo apreciar sus ojos, de un bello color azul cielo, con pequeños y casi imperceptibles toques de lila- Ya debo irme.

\- Claro…- La observo marcharse, ella paró y se giró para verlo.

\- ¡S-Soy Pacifica Northwest!

\- ¡Mason Pines!- Le regresó el grito sonriendo- ¡Bienvenida a la ciudad!

Vio como ella le lanzaba una enorme sonrisa y regresaba a su camino lo más rápido que sus tacones se lo permitían.

\- Pacifica, eh…- Con una sonrisa, decidió volver a su casa, pensando en que prepararía ese día para el almuerzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Ya era el medio día, ya habiendo dejando su gratinado en casa, con el tiempo medido en una hora, más que suficiente para pasar por su hija y llegar relajados a comer su almuerzo caliente. En esos momento Dipper caminaba con calma apenas entrando al parque de cerezos en el que estuvo hace menos de cuatro horas, manteniendo una llamada por celular.

\- Si, si… Vamos Gideon, relájate, ya entregue el manuscrito a Mabel, no tienes de que preocuparte, pronto te llegara para los arreglos…

\- Eso espero Pines- Del otro lado del aparato escucho la voz semi aguda de su editor, buen amigo y excompañero de universidad Gideon Gleeful – Siempre Mabel termina quedándose el manuscrito original…

\- Sabes que le encanta leer ambas versiones.

\- Si… en fin, ¿Cómo estás? Escuche que Rin empezaba hoy la escuela.

\- Está todo genial, estoy yendo por ella ahora mismo, me llamaste cuando salía.

\- Ok, bueno, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego Dipper.

\- Si, adiós Gideon.

Colgó la llamada cuando estuvo frente a las rejas del lugar, donde ya se encontraban algunas madres y una que otra adolescente o joven adulta recogiendo a los niños. Los rumores por parte de las mayores no se hicieron esperar, mientras las más jóvenes solo se ponían a hablar de lo guapo que era hasta que escuchaban lo rumores.

\- _Lo mismo de siempre…_ \- Soltó un suspiro antes de entrar al lugar caminando en dirección al salón de su hija, observando a las escasas familias que se sacaban fotos con los niños de primer ingreso- _Que suerte tienen algunos._

Siguió su camino con calma hasta llegar al que se supone era el salón de su hija, abrió la puerta con calma, y entro con tranquilidad, buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con su hija dibujando con sus colores en una hoja de papel. Su hija era claramente una niña talentosa, podía ver en su dibujo a ella misma con él… no pudo sentirse más feliz con eso.

\- ¡Rin!- La llamo colocándose en cuclillas, ella lo reconoció y guardo sus cosas en su mochila rápidamente, tomó la hoja donde antes dibujaba y corrió hacia su padre con la mochila en su espalda y el dibujo en mano.

\- ¡Hola!- Saludo con efusividad la pequeña saltando a los brazos de él.

\- ¡Hola!- Regresó el saludo con igual entusiasmo. Levantándose con ella en brazos- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, te portaste bien?

\- ¡Si! Hoy fue muy divertido… Mira, te hice esto- Le paso la hoja, donde el claramente pudo verse a sí mismo tomando la mano de su hija los dos en el parque de cerezos- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta- Le besó la frente cuando dijo eso- ¿Qué más hiciste?

\- Hoy aprendí una nueva canción, jugué con colores y…- Puso su dedo en su barbilla- ¡Ah! También hay una nueva maestra.

\- ¿Una nueva?

\- ¡Si! Y es muy bonita.

\- ¿Enserio? Me gustaría conocerla si te agrado tanto.

\- Basta con que te voltees entonces- Escucho una voz detrás de él, una voz que se le hizo conocida, se giró lentamente encontrándose con…

\- ¿Pacifica?

\- ¿Mason?- Era efectivamente la rubia que conocía en el parque esa misma mañana- Hola de nuevo… no pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto.

\- Yo tampoco, es un gusto verte de nuevo…- El castaño proceso un momento toda la situación, y observo la vestimenta de la rubia, seguía con su ropa anterior, solo que en lugar de la chaqueta llevaba un delantal de color celeste con su nombre en un gafete- ¿Tu eres la nueva maestra?

\- Si- Le sonrió- ¿Viniste por tu hermanita?- Dipper se tensó, esa era justo la pregunta que no quería oír.

\- ¿Papá conoce a la maestra Pacifica?- Rin hablo y Pacifica tardo un poco en procesar lo dicho, y después miro al castaño lanzándole la pregunta sin hablar.

\- Sí, soy su padre- Dijo sin ganas.

\- Ah, perdón… yo, solo supuse que…

\- No te preocupes, me pasa muy seguido.

\- Es solo… que te ves como de mi edad…- Seguía tratando de enmendarse la rubia con algo de torpeza, lo que le pareció un tanto lindo.

\- En verdad, no te preocupes por eso- Le sonrió consiguiendo que se calmase un poco- Bueno, deje algo en el horno, así que tenemos que irnos, despídete Rin.

\- ¡Nos vemos maestra Pacifica!

\- Hasta mañana pequeña- Le respondió la rubia sonriendo mientras los castaños dejaban el lugar.

\- Oye Rin- Ya estaban el parque de cerezos cuando Dipper hablo.

\- ¿Si papá?

\- Tenias razón- Miro a su hija que mantenía sus ojos grandes llenos de duda- Tu maestra si es muy bonita.

\- ¡Lo sé, verdad!

Llegaron a casa con total calma, y con unos cuantos minutos de sobra para que estuviese lista la comida.

Mientras, de regreso en el jardín de infantes, la rubia terminaba de guardar sus cosas, ya arreglada de nuevo, dejó el lugar cerrando con llave y dejándola dentro de lo que vendría a ser la sala de maestros para ir directo a la calle y pedir un taxi. A los pocos minutos, estaba en frente de un gran edificio departamental. Ingresó y con una sonrisa saludó al resto de los inquilinos, tomo el elevador yendo al tercer piso. Luego de pasar por un pasillo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

\- ¿Qué debería pedir para almorzar?- Entró al lugar aun sonriendo, el departamento era muy simple, con una sala comedor, la cocina dividida de esa área por una barra, a un lado un pasillo con dos puertas, seguramente la habitación y el baño- Supongo que pizza.

Dejó las cosas en el sillón y ordenó la comida por teléfono, para luego ir a la recamara, esta también bastante simple, caminó directo al pequeño closet del que saco una blusa azul y unos pantalones deportivos blancos, tomó su ropa interior y se metió al bañar.

Se despojó del vestido y las pantimedias, la chaqueta y los tacones se habían quedado en la sala cuando entro. Termino de desnudarse y se metió bajo el agua de la ducha, dejando que esta recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo. Estuvo ahí unos veinte minutos, salió y se vistió, mientras secaba su cabello escucho el timbre de la puerta. Encontró al repartidor extendiéndole la pizza, y comiéndosela con los ojos, ignorando las hormonas del quinceañero que le entregó la pizza, pagó su orden y cerró la puerta.

\- Buen provecho- Se dijo a sí misma tomando el primer pedazo de la pizza y mordiéndolo. Estaba sentada en el sillón, y encendió la tv para tener algo que hacer mientras comía, cuando se decidió por una película de misterio, de la que no sabía el título, su celular cargado anteriormente, sonó- ¿Si? Pacifica al habla.

\- Hola hija ¿Llegaste?

\- Hola mamá- Su voz se escuchó cansada- Si, ya llegué, gracias por dejarme este lugar.

\- No te preocupes hija, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Si…- El silencio que se formó entra ambas era incomodo- En fin mamá, tengo que colgar, espero que todo esté bien por allá.

\- Si, igual hija, hablamos… después- La rubia colgó la llamada y se tendió en el sillón.

\- Si… después- Suspiro exasperada y miró la pizza, repentinamente perdió el apetito, y cerró la caja, apagó la TV y se metió en su habitación junto a su bolso, lo tiró en la cama, y de una mesa de noche, sacó su computadora portátil, y comenzó a arreglar unas listas- Con esto tendré listas las clases de mañana…

Se quedó un buen rato arreglando programas de estudio, alguna que otra actividad que planeaba para los pequeños, sin darse cuenta, la hora de la cena se hacía presente. El cielo azul ahora se teñía de un tono mucho más oscuro, y las estrellas apenas se divisaban por toda la luz que salía de los edificios y locales del área.

\- Sí que se me hizo tarde…- Salió de su habitación, con un hambre increíble por no haber almorzado, calentó unos trozos de pizza en el microondas y guardo el resto en el refrigerador.

Regreso a su habitación y se hecho a comer en la cama, usando la portátil ahora para ver sus redes sociales. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo en lo mismo, hasta que un anuncio llamó su atención.

\- ¡Si, el nuevo volumen de "En la niebla" saldrá la próxima semana!- La rubia miraba la pantalla emocionada- ¡Por fin!- Miro la información y su euforia se detuvo, al ver nuevamente el nombre del autor de su saga de libros favorita- Mason Pines… ¡No puede ser!

Acaba de caer en cuenta de que ese mismo día había conocido a su escritor favorito, ¡Había actuado como una tonta en frente de él!

\- Trágame tierra…- Se maldecía mentalmente, y la imagen del castaño sonriéndole vino a su mente- Eso significa que vive por aquí…- Después vino la imagen de la pequeña que conoció en su clase- Y también que es casado…

Sin más ganas de pensar en… nada, apago la portátil y la conectó para que cargase durante la noche, se cubrió con las pocas mantas que tenía y se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Alguna vez desearon tener todo el tiempo del mundo para gastar en cualquier tontería? Pues Dipper Pines no, el odiaba no tener nada que hacer, quizás era por eso que en menos de dos años ya había publicado dos libros, próximamente el tercero, de una de las sagas más vendidas de la década. Y su trabajo no era poco, considerando que cada libro tenia cerca de dos mil páginas. Por eso, en cuanto su querida hija ingreso al preescolar, y ya habiendo terminado la entrega de su obra más reciente se encontraba completamente…

\- Aburrido- Suspiro el castaño echado en su sillón- Deje a Rin hace menos de una hora… ¿Qué se supone que haga?

No era alguien muy conectado a sus redes sociales, tampoco era alguien muy atlético, si, practicaba algunas veces parkour por sus años de adolescente, pero en esos momentos, aunque se mantenía fresco, el calor era muy molesto para ser primavera.

\- ¿Debería intentar cocinar algo nuevo para el almuerzo?- La cocina era algo que lo traía un poco despreocupado considerando que cuando cumplió los diecisiete se mudó a su departamento actual y tuvo que aprender por lo que ahora no era nada malo según su hermana y amigos.

Con esa idea se levantó dispuesto a buscar alguna que otra receta para usar de referencia. Con todos los ingredientes listos y una visión clara de lo que quería luego de haber revisado las viejas recetas que tenía guardadas por ahí además de algunas referencias de la red, encendió la radio y comenzó a trabajar. La estación colocaba música alegre pero que no llegaba a ser muy estruendosa, dándole un ambiente animado al lugar cuando tuvo lista la mitad de su invención, un anuncio le llamó la atención.

\- Bien, bien, mis queridos radio escuchas, espero tengan preparados sus lentes de sol, porque en el hermoso Piedmont vamos a tener una muy bella tarde soleada, espero que salgan a disfrutarla con sus amigos, recuerden. ¡Esto es california Baby! Y ahora los dejamos con una canción que viene desde el sur del mundo solo para alegrarnos un poco más, con lo bueno de la música latina. "Sabe bien".

La melodía comenzó a sonar y con ese aviso, a Dipper se le cruzo un idea fugaz por la cabeza, con una sonrisa volvió al trabajo que realizaba.

\- _¿Por qué no?_

Por otra parte, Rin estaba en su salón de clases jugando con arcilla, aunque ella dijo que no era un juego sino algo muy importante, afirmación que dejaba a sus compañeros curiosos, y mucho más a su maestra…

\- Rin ¿Qué haces?- Pacifica se arrodillo junto a la pequeña que seguía tratando de darle una forma a la arcilla en sus manos.

\- Algo muy…. Importante.

\- ¿Y no me puedes contar que es?- La niña miro a todos lados como si alguien la fuese a espiar, luego miro a la profesora y le hizo señas para que se acercase- ¿Si?

\- Es un secreto.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- La rubia miro a Rin con una sonrisa con un intento de cara de molestia, la niña se le hacía sencillamente adorable, luego recordó al chico que era su padre- Oye Rin ¿En que trabaja tu papá?- La curiosidad le gano.

\- ¿Papá?- La pequeña pareció pensárselo un momento, y luego le mando una sonrisa- Papá se la pasa en su cuarto… haciendo… haciendo… ¡Cuentos! Si cuentos.

Luego de esa respuesta volvió a su proyecto "secreto" habiéndole verificándole a la rubia que el padre de esa tierna niña era su escritor favorito. Habiendo aclarado eso en su mente, siguió con su actividad del día relajada, tratando de evitar pensar en el castaño.

\- Niños, vengan aquí un momento- Ya se era el final del día, y luego de unas actividades musicales que había preparado la noche anterior, ahora planeaba realizar la última de su lista- Vamos a jugar a algo.

\- ¿Que jugaremos?

\- Es un juego que me gusta llamar el teléfono- Todos los niños la miraron curiosos- Le voy a decir una palabra a uno de ustedes, y esa persona se la dirá a la que este a su derecha, susurrada- Les hizo las señas para que hablasen bajito, mientras los organizaba en una línea- Si la palabra llega al otro lado perfecta, todos se ganan un premio.

Comenzaron su juego, y la palabra ya iba por la mitad de la fila cuando las madres comenzaron a llegar, parándose a un lado de la puerta para verificar que sus hijos estaban bien. Cuando Pacifica vio a las mayores ya había recibido la palabra de los niños, que tristemente no era la que ella había dicho al inicio, pero aun así termino por premiar a los pequeños que se iban felices con un caramelo, todos, menos una niña.

\- Maestra- Pacifica miró a la pequeña Rin, fue la última en recibir su dulce, pero se quedó para en frente de ella.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cuál era la palabra?

\- Eso es un secreto- Ver la cara de inconformidad de la niña le causo extrema gracia.

\- Ah~ ¡Pero yo quiero saber!- El puchero de la niña no podía parecerle menos adorable, y se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ok, te la diré, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Con... qué?

\- Mm… Te la diré… si tú me dices que hacías con la arcilla- La niña vio a la maestra como si le hubiese amenazado con algo.

\- Mm…- La niña estaba en lo que parecía una lucha interna, hasta que dirigió una mirada a su maestra que se mantenía sonriente- Ok… pero es un secreto.

\- Claro- La rubia se acercó poniendo su oído al alcance de la boca de la niña.

\- Es…- El susurro de la niña le hizo abrir los ojos por un segundo, y luego sonrió encantada- Se queda como un secreto.

\- Si, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- La menor le acerco su dedo meñique, ella rodo los ojos antes de poner el suyo propio.

Luego de eso Pacifica comenzó a cerrar el salón, aun con la niña dentro, se extrañó al ver que su padre no iba por ella, la menor en cambio, jugaba con un peluche de lo que parecía un cerdo. El lugar termino por quedar cerrado con ella y Rin en frente de la escuela cerrada.

\- _¿Dónde estará?_ \- Pacifica miraba en todas las direcciones esperando identificar al castaño, sin mucho éxito- _¿No habrá olvidado a Rin?_

\- Maestra- Miró a la castaña que sujetaba el borde de su pantalón- Tengo hambre…

\- ¿E-eh?- Eso era increíble- Bien, dame un segundo…- Reviso dentro de su bolso buscando su monedero para comprar algo para la niña, quedándose pálida- Debe ser broma…

\- ¿Maestra?

\- N-no pasa nada Rin- Aunque dijo eso, Pacifica estaba al borde del llanto- _No traje mi monedero…_

\- ¡Ah papá!- Escucho la voz de Rin y miro en la dirección a la que apuntaba su manito.

\- ¡Rin… Lamento la tardanza!- Vio al castaño llegar corriendo, bastante cansado, cargaba una canasta, y un estuche rectangular de buen tamaño- Perdone por dejarla tan tarde y que tuviese que quedarse con ella- Se disculpó enderezándose frente a ella.

\- Jajaja- Ambos miraron a la menor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- Se agachó Dipper para quedar a la altura de su hija.

\- Es que… es que papá y… la maestra- Seguía riéndose, y ninguno de los adultos terminaba de entender- Están iguales.

Ninguno de los dos entendió hasta que se vieron entre sí, ambos llevaban unos Jeans, la única diferencia de estos era que Dipper los tenia completamente extendidos mientras ello los tenia ligeramente recogidos al final exponiendo sus tobillos, igualmente, ambos llevaban una camisa de botones de color azul celeste, solo que él la tenía abierta con una camiseta blanca, y ella la llevaba cerrada hasta unos pocos botones sueltos que dejaban a la vista su camisilla blanca. Todo complementado por los tenis azul cielo.

\- Ah… eso supongo- Dipper se mantenía con la vista pasando entre su persona y Pacifica, quien lo imitaba.

\- Ja… Si- Los dos se sumieron en un silencio levemente incómodo.

\- Papá ¿Qué hay aquí?- Dios bendiga a Rin y su intervención- ¡Huele delicioso!

\- ¿Si? Bien, es nuestro almuerzo- Dipper se agacho quedando frente a la niña- Pensé que te gustaría un día de campo.

\- ¡Si!- La castaña comenzó a saltar en su sitio emocionada.

\- Sí que se anima rápido- Comentó la rubia.

\- Siempre ha sido así- Le contesto él- Gracias por quedarse con ella, otras maestras se habrían marchado…

\- No se preocupe, fue un placer.

\- Por favor, no me trates tan formal, me haces sentir viejo.

\- Ah, claro…- Tenía tantas cosas en mente para preguntarle a su escritor favorito, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, no se le ocurría nada, solo podía pensar en el joven castaño frente a ella como una persona más.

\- Bueno supongo que es hora de irnos ¿Estarás bien tu sola?- Dipper se agacho y hábilmente, cargo a la niña con la mano contraria a la que usaba para llevar la canasta con comida y el misterioso estuche.

\- Si, no se- Se detuvo ella misma- No te preocupes- Estaba por moverse, pero un ruido de su estómago la hizo quedar estática.

\- Pfft…- El castaño aguanto una risa al igual que su hija, mientras ella sentía una increíble vergüenza- ¿Ti-tienes hambre?

\- N-no…- Su estómago volvió a rugir- … mucha… Pero no te preocupes comprare algo- Luego su rostro palideció- Cierto que no tengo mi monedero… No puedo comprar comida, ni pedir un taxi…- Comenzó a divagar en voz alta.

\- Papá…- Rin miro a su padre con ojos de perrito.

\- Quita esa cara, ya iba a eso- Notó como la mirada de su hija se iluminaba y regresó su vista a la rubia que ya hacia planes de cómo llegar a casa sin dinero- Hey Pacifica.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Se sorprendió de que padre e hija siguiesen ahí, cualquier otra persona se habría marchado hace tiempo- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Por como veo, no tienes dinero- Impacto para ella- Y tú casa no está cerca- Segundo Strike- No te gustaría…

\- ¡Comer con nosotros!- Término entusiasta la pequeña.

\- Si eso- Reafirmó el padre acomodando un poco mejor a la niña en sus brazos.

\- E-eh, n-no quiero ser una molestia…

\- No molestas. Considéralo un agradecimiento por quedarte con Rin si quieres- Dipper le mostro una sonrisa alegre.

\- Vamos maestra ¡Sera divertido, mientras más mejor!- La animó Rin nuevamente.

\- ¿Se-seguros?- Aun no estaba del todo convencida.

\- Claro, ya deja la pena- Dipper se paró a su lado- Además creo que hice demasiado para dos personas.

Con ese último comentario la rubia cedió acompañando a los castaños dentro del parque de cerezos a un área que se encontraba entre los árboles, había una que otra pareja y pocas familias disfrutando del ambiente, que gracias a la presencia de los árboles y la sombra que daban los mismos, se mantenía fresco. Rin bajo y corrió a una pequeña zona a un lado del lago artificial que estaba en el parque, al pie de uno de los arboles dándoles sombra. Dipper dejó el misterioso estuche a un lado y con ayuda de pacifica coloco la manta en el césped.

\- Jamás pensé que esta ciudad tuviese un sitio con cerezos- Comento Pacifica cuando ya se habían sentado todos en la manta, mientras él hombre sacaba unos platos.

\- Si, el alcalde lo importo porque pensó que le darían un toque más alegre a la ciudad…

\- Vaya que acertó, el área es muy bonita.

\- Si, y atrae turistas por montón, así que ahora la economía incluso mejoró bastante.

\- Sabes mucho Mason.

\- Supongo- Saco una especie de caja de distintos niveles y lo fue separando poco a poco- Bien, el día de hoy hice unos experimentos… espero les gusten.

\- ¿Cocinaste tú?- Pacifica no oculto su clara duda.

\- Si ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sacando de uno de los compartimientos algo de pasta y sirviendo en cada plato una porción igual, quedándose él con su porción en el contenedor- Sabía que sería mucho para dos personas… En fin- Pasó al siguiente.

\- _Pensé que su esposa cocinaba en casa… supongo que hay de todas las parejas…_ \- Se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando él le sirvió los acompañamientos- ¿Qué son éstas?

\- Me alegra que preguntases- Comenzó a mostrar los suyos en los compartimientos- Estas son croquetas, estos son pasteles de carne molida caramelizados y éstas- Mostro unas pequeñas esferitas de color rojo- Son una sorpresa.

\- No sé porque siento que esa sorpresa será extrema…- Comento divertida empezando a comer- E-esta… delicioso…

\- ¡Delicioso!- Grito emocionada Rin.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias- Decía divertido mientras ellas dos no paraban de comer.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estuviese tan bueno?- Pacifica ya había terminado con su comida al igual que los castaños, y ahora estaba recostada junto a Mason mientras Rin jugaba cerca del agua.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo para experimentar cuando Rin esta en clases- Le contestó él girando la cabeza para mirarla, ella mantenía su vista en el cielo, disfrutando la brisa, instintivamente giro el rostro en su dirección- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Gracias por invitarme… Ah~ hacía tanto que no comía comida casera… ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

\- ¿Mm, acaso tu novio no te cocina? Que descarado, tener una mujer tan linda y solo llevarle comida rápida…

\- Jajaja… no tengo novio ¿sabes? Y la cocina nunca fue realmente lo mio…

\- ¿Ah? Mientes, no me creo que no tengas novio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que miento si nos conocimos ayer?

\- ¿Intuición femenina?

\- ¡Pero aquí la mujer soy yo!

No evitaron soltar una carcajada con esa pequeña "discusión", era cierto que se conocieron apenas el día anterior, pero parecían muy buenos amigos. Siguieron con su conversación de los temas de la vida hasta que Rin demando algo de atención de los mayores. Empezaron a jugar persiguiendo a la pequeña, cargándola, inclusive ayudándola a atrapar una que otra ardilla que andaba por el lugar, cuando se dieron cuenta se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, siendo ya cerca de las cuatro.

\- No… no se… de dónde saca tanta… energía…- Pacifica cayó rendida a los pies del árbol donde habían colocado la manta.

\- Yo… tampoco…- Mason al igual que ella se dejó caer, quedando al lado del misterioso estuche.

\- Papá- Rin corrió nuevamente hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos- ¿Qué es?- Poniendo sus manitas en el estuche.

\- Cierto. Por tanto jugar había olvidado que la traje…- Hablo abriendo el estuche.

\- ¿La?- Preguntaron ambas féminas.

\- Si- Sacó del estuche una guitarra acústica de un diseño clásico, con tonos de roble.

\- ¿Tocas guitarra?- Pacifica miraba el instrumento encantada.

\- Un poco.

\- ¡Una canción!- Rin salto quedando sentada en la piernas de Pacifica.

\- Bien~ ¿Cuál quieren escuchar?- Mason acomodaba la guitarra para estar cómodo.

\- Mm… Maestra ¿Cuál quiere escuchar?- Rin miro a Pacifica con los ojos brillantes.

\- No se… sorpréndeme- Le sonrió al chico y este de inmediato pensó en algo.

\- Bien…

Comenzó a tocar unos arpegios suaves con la guitarra, llenando con armonía el suave silencio que cubría todo el parque y término por capturar la atención de una que otra pareja joven, y sin esperar mucho comenzó con la letra:

 ** _Dipper:_** _Preciosa, ahora que estamos los dos_

 _Acompañando el silencio que vino a este encuentro entre_

 _Tu voz y mi voz_

\- _Me se esta canción_ \- Pensó la rubia ignorando la pequeña cantidad de personas que se agrupaban. Y no pudo resistirlo, termino por cantar la siguiente parte de la canción:

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Quisiera… No equivocar la ocasión_

 _Busco palabras perfectas entre mi conciencia_

 _Y lo que está en mi razón_

El castaño escucho la voz de la chica fascinado sin dejar de tocar y con una sonrisa socarrona se dispuso a seguirla para continuar la canción… Juntos.

 ** _Ambos:_** _Y cuanto más y más busco_

 _Romper el hielo_

 ** _Dipper:_** _Miro tus ojos frente a mi… Brillando como un caramelo_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Y quiero dejar de ser, de estar y pido a dios que se pare el tiempo_

Sin quererlo, la rubia se dejó llevar un poco por la música, quedando atrapada en la misma, pero su voz se mantenía armónica con la de él, provocando que más de uno los mirase como si estuviesen en un concierto, totalmente encantados con el show. Rin por su parte miraba a ambos adultos con una inmensa sonrisa. Pero la canción seguía, y Dipper, también decidió dejarse llevar…

 ** _Dipper:_** _Entonces suspiras…_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Te toco…_

 ** _Ambos:_** _Y Muero…_

 ** _Dipper:_** _Sólo quiero mirarte y olvidar el pasado_

 _Reducir el espacio entre tu piel y mis manos_

 _No digas lo siento, no existe lamento_

 _Te quiero toda, toda para mí_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Te confieso que quise. Y no pude olvidarme_

 _De tu dulce sonrisa y tus pequeños detalles_

 _Llegado el momento_

 _No existe lamento_

 ** _Ambos:_** _Y quiero todo, todo para mi_

Seguían con la música en armonía, quienes pasaban se les quedaban mirando, y quien ya estaban ahí, se acercaban más disfrutando la canción de ese par, ya con un poco de tiempo, llegaban al clímax de la melodía…

 ** _Ambos:_** _Y cuanto más y más intento… Romper el hielo_

 ** _Dipper:_** _Pierdo la gravedad y siento por segundos que me caigo al suelo…_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Y siento que es verdad y la ley de Newton no se equivoca._ _ **Dipper:**_ _No se equivoca_

 ** _Ambos:_** _Porque suspiras, te toco… Y muero…. Uh…_

 ** _Dipper:_** _Sólo quiero mirarte y olvidar el pasado_

 _Reducir el espacio entre tu piel y mis manos_

 _No digas lo siento, no existe lamento_

 _Te quiero toda, toda para mí_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Te confieso que quise. Y no pude olvidarme_

 _De tu dulce sonrisa y tus pequeños detalles_

 _Llegado el momento_

 _No existe lamento_

 ** _Ambos:_** _Y quiero todo, todo para mi… Uh…_

Le dieron fin a su "presentación improvisada" con eso, ambos se miraron perdidos por un par de segundos, cuando los aplausos de Rin y las personas que antes los miraban los regresaron a la realidad. Miraron a la pequeña multitud de gente que los felicitaba, y uno que otro niño que miraba a Dipper con cierto aire de felicidad.

\- _Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco…_ \- Pensó la rubia abochornada.

\- Maestra eso fue ¡Hermoso!- Rin la abrazó eufórica, y ella la recibió con una risa que salió involuntaria.

\- Tienes una voz muy bella Pacifica- Le comento él mientras guardaba la guitarra de nuevo. Y con eso algunas personas se alejaron al ver que no habría una segunda canción.

\- Tu tampoco te quedas atrás Mason- Le respondió a juego ella controlando como podía la distancia entre Rin y su persona.

\- Por favor, llámame Dipper.

\- ¿Dipper?

\- Un apodo que me dio mi hermana… Así me llaman todos mis amigos.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Si, comiste mi comida y cantaste conmigo. Eso es un contrato que nos hace amigos.

\- ¡¿Ah?! Nunca escuche de algo así- Le reprochó con fingida molestia, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Me vas a recriminar luego de la comida?

\- Ug… Bien, te concedo el honor de ser mi amigo. Dipper.

\- Gracias, señorita Northwest- Le regreso la broma usando el mismo tono que ella. Altanero.

\- Papá- Ambos miraron a Rin- El señor sol se está yendo- Ambos adultos miraron como efectivamente estaba atardeciendo.

\- Creo que debería buscar cómo irme pronto…- Ya estaban en la entrada del parque, el recoger no se les había complicado nada, miro por todos lados hasta que unos billetes se posaron frente a ella- ¿Eh?- Siguió el brazo hasta el su nuevo amigo.

\- Vamos, sé que no es mucho, pero será suficiente para un taxi.

\- N-no puedo aceptarlo…

\- Vamos, ¿Es enserio?- Aprovechando que Rin estaba su lado, toma la mano de ella y le entrego el dinero- Esto es conocido como un favor de amigos. Me lo pagas después, por ahora, concéntrate en llegar sana y salva a casa ¿Ok?

\- Claro- Acepto luego de un suspiro, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detuvo, giro y vio que él castaño la detenía por el brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya sé que quiero a cambio- Ella lo miro con duda, y el saco su celular- Dame tu número.

\- ¡Ja! Necesitabas comprar mi número con un favor- Comento completamente sonriente.

\- ¿Digamos que me falta confianza?

\- Mm… Te concederé el beneficio de la duda- Sacó su propio móvil, ambos anotaron el número manualmente, y sacaron una foto del otro para regresar el respectivo móvil- Bueno… Supongo que nos vemos mañana.

\- Si… Vamos Rin- Cargó a la niña aprovechando que con la canasta vacía, podía llevarla al hombro junto al estuche de la guitarra, dejando ambas manos libres- Despídete.

\- Hasta mañana maestra- La niña le hizo una seña a su padre y este la acerco a la rubia para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Que descanse.

Luego de eso ambos castaños se fueron lentamente atravesando el parque, y ella consiguió un taxi, llego a su departamento sin muchos problemas, cuando entro, sintió que todo lo de hace poco era un recuerdo lejano al ver el lugar un tanto vacío y sin vida, pero un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos tristes. Abrió el mismo encontrándose con una simple frase:

 ** _Esperamos que hayas llegado bien, come algo de verduras en la cena_**

 ** _Atte. Los Pines._**

Con una foto de padre e hija muy cerca de la pantalla sonriendo. Algo cálido le llenó el pecho, estaba feliz de saber que lo de esa tarde no había sido un sueño. Aun con una sonrisa caminó hasta su cocina, dispuesta a ordenar su cena, dejando su bolso a un lado, notando como de este salía uno de los contenedores que Dipper había llevado esa tarde. Lo tomó y al abrirlo se encontró con algo de la pasta de esa tarde con una manzana y una nota:

 ** _Solo corta unos tomates y Von Apetite._**

 ** _Dipper._**

\- _Ese sujeto…_ \- Pensó conmovida- Es un tonto…

Hizo lo dicho con algunos problemas, logrando al final cortar un tomate. Recalentó la pasta y lavó la manzana, teniendo por una vez en mucho tiempo lo que era una cena que no estuviese en el menú de algún restaurant de comida rápida. Guardo el estuche luego de lavarlo, y se metió en su habitación, dispuesta a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo VI

Apenas amanecía cuando Rin despertó, era sábado y no había razón aparente para cualquier ajeno a la situación, pero la niña tenía una misión. Dejó su habitación atrás para ir directo a la de su tío, con unos suaves toques indico que estaba fuera y tuvo que esperar unos tres minutos a que su tío se dignase a abrir la puerta de una forma que, aunque se le hizo cómico, no pudo reír, simplemente entró al desastre de habitación.

\- Pequeña, sé que es importante todo lo que ocurre hoy… ¿Pero no podríamos esperar a que tu papá haga café?

\- No, papá no tiene que enterarse…- Espetó ella con resolución.

\- _Si sacó algo de Mabel…_

\- ¡Vamos que no hay tiempo!- Gritó jaloneando a su tío.

Bill se resignó a seguir todas las instrucciones de la menor, mientras, en la habitación del castaño, el susodicho seguía completamente inconsciente, no daba señales de despertar hasta que su celular comenzó a tocar una melodía que lo hizo reaccionar lentamente.

\- _De nuevo esta fecha…_ \- Pensó aun medio dormido mientras se colocaba una muda de ropa limpia y salía a la cocina para lavarse las manos y sacar muchas bolsas de ingredientes- Mejor empiezo ya…

Mientras el castaño comenzaba a trabajar en quien sabe que, los otros dos encerrados en la habitación del rubio seguían trabajando en un "secreto", por otro lado, en un apartamento diferente al otro lado de la ciudad, una castaña se mantenía junto al teléfono además de trabajar en algo que parecía ser una tarjeta.

\- Grenda ya te dije no hay problema…- Contestó cansada la castaña a su teléfono.

\- Pero Mabel, no quiero que Mairus pierda una junta…- Contesto una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

\- No lo hará, ya hable con él hace días y sabe que no se puede perder el cumpleaños de Dipper y mio, adelanto sus juntas- Su celular vibro- Tengo otra llamada, hablamos luego.

\- ¡Mabel!- No la dejo acabar antes de colgar y contestar de nuevo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Qué hay chica?- La voz de una mujer llego desde el otro lado de la línea consiguiendo que la chica saltara de la emoción.

\- ¡Wendy! No he sabido de ti desde que te volviste guardia forestal…

\- No iba perderme su cumpleaños chica, voy llegando a la ciudad, imagino que todo se hará en el departamento de Dipper ¿No?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pues te veré ahí, dentro de poco llegare a tu sitio, espero estés lista para irnos juntas.

\- ¿Qué, tan pronto?

\- Ve por la ventana.

La castaña hizo caso y al ver, pudo encontrarse a una pelirroja para junto a un jeep sonriéndole con el teléfono aun en mano. Mientras esas dos se ponían al día consigo mismas, en el otro lado de la ciudad, una rubia apenas y estaba despertando, con el cabello hecho un desastre, bostezó y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, no quería levantarse hasta que volteo a ver en su mesa de noche y se encontró con una pequeña cajita forrada de color vino, su mente hizo conjeturas y después se levantó como resorte del colchón buscando su teléfono para ver la hora.

\- Son solo las nueve… Gracias a dios- Aunque su semana había sido de lo más divertida, no iba a negar que le encantaba levantarse tarde los días que tenía libres, como ese sábado- Supongo que iré en la tarde…

Miro nuevamente como, entre todas esas pegatinas y distintas hojas de papel, la pequeña Rin había escrito su invitación y sorprendentemente la dirección de su casa, era verdaderamente lista, sonrió con ternura antes de buscar que ponerse en su pequeño armario y su celular sonó haciendo eco en la recamara.

\- Un mensaje…- Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y al ver el remitente su cara se volvió por unos segundos de disgusto.

Un mensaje de su padre, no de su madre, sino de aquel hombre del que no quería saber nada en absoluto. Se sintió tentada a eliminar el texto, pero algo dentro de ella, quizás su decencia y educación la hicieron abrir el archivo.

 ** _Pacifica, espero estés feliz, solo te recuerdo que no debes esperar nada de la familia y que tu madre cambiara de número al igual que yo, a partir del próximo mes estarás por tu cuenta, adiós._**

Sin ninguna nota o algo extra, seco, frio y sin ningún tipo de tacto, idéntico a su padre y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Con rabia en contra del cinismo de su progenitor borró el mensaje y ambos contactos, ya no los necesitaría, la furia que la carcomía era tanta que apenas se dio cuenta de que en su arrebato casi tiraba la cajita forrada.

\- Por poco…- Suspiro y luego miro que su celular había abierto otro mensaje donde lo principal era la foto de ambos castaños.

Sonrió, olvidando su rabia, ya no importaba realmente lo que hiciese su padre, ella misma se encargaría de mantenerse, ya trabajaba, no tenía por qué preocuparse de que su padre quisiera algo de ella tampoco, así que se concentraría en lo que tenía delante y no en los malos recuerdos de su pasado.

\- Bueno, supongo que veré que puedo desayunar…- Termino su pequeño momento de reflexión y salió a la cocina.

La mañana paso rápido entre las cosas de todas las personas que estaban en la calle o en su hogar y antes de darse cuenta ya eran las once de la mañana, Dipper hace bastante que había terminado su invención para su hermana y se dedicaba a hacer un desayuno/almuerzo para sus otros dos compañeros quienes por lo que parecía, habían dormido toda la mañana.

\- _Es raro que Bill no viniese a molestar…_ \- Pensó el castaño tocando la puerta y escuchando claramente dos voces del otro lado- ¿Bill, Rin?- Pregunto a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó- ¡Ya voy!

\- Suerte…- Logró escuchar a su amigo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Si?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¡Sorpresa Bro/Viejo!- Fue todo lo que escucho antes de sentir como un peso se afincaba en él y algo le caía en la cara.

\- ¡¿Mabel, Wendy?!- Pregunto apartando el confeti que le cubría el rostro.

\- Hola Dipper- Saludo la pelirroja desde arriba cargando un gran cartel con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños" y con unos cañones de confeti a los lados, vestía con jeans y una camiseta de franela a cuadros roja.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Bro-Bro- Mabel estaba encima de él, con una blusa blanca pegada y una fada hasta las rodillas negra y tacones- ¿Sorprendido?

\- No mucho, es más sorprendente que Wendy este aquí…- Dijo apartando a su hermana y levantándose.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Por segunda vez sintió su peso aumentado y papel sobre él.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti también tía!- Grito la inconfundible voz de Rin.

Dipper miró detrás de si encontrándose con Bill cargando un cartel mucho más pequeño con dibujos infantiles por todos lados y una que otra nota por parte de Bill, Dipper sonrió feliz sujetando a Rin y dándole un potente abrazo para después pasársela a Mabel.

\- ¿No huele a quemado?- Preguntó Wendy pasando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- ¡Cierto!- Gritó Dipper corriendo a la cocina bajo la mirada de todos, para segundos después mirarlos- ¿Van a venir? Parece que lo puedo arreglar con condimentos.

Bill y Wendy dejaron los carteles en el sofá y se saludaron normalmente y después de un gran abrazó de parte de Mabel al rubio se sentaron a comer la invención de castaño, que resultaron ser unos panques con fruta y mucha miel para cubrir lo poco que se habían quemado. Todos rieron un buen rato mientras comían y poco a poco, mientras avanzaba el día el timbre sonó de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién será ahora?- Pregunto Dipper avanzando a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de frente a una mujer con una barriga grande y brazos fuertes rodeándolo.

\- ¡Felicidades Dipper!- Esa voz no era confundible.

\- Hola amigo, felicidades- Escucho una nueva voz.

\- Dipper, feliz cumpleaños, a ti también Mabel- Una tercera voz, ligeramente más aguda se hizo presente.

Cuando fue liberado de ese asfixiante abrazo pudo ver a sus amigos, Mairus y Grenda estaban abrazando a Mabel y Gideon cerraba la puerta sonriendo mientras saludaba a Wendy. El castaño solo pudo ver luego como Rin reía junto a todos los que serían llamados su familia, se unió a las risas en cuanto Rin quiso más atención por parte suya y la fiesta siguió con visitas de sus vecinos deseándoles un feliz cumpleaños a él y su hermana. Sin darse cuenta ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Bill junto a Mabel habían arrastrado a todos los demás adultos a un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

\- ¿Y cómo lo llamaran?- Preguntó Bill a Grenda y Mairus.

\- Aun no la sabemos…- Comentó con nervios el pelirrojo.

\- Bien…- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados la castaña festejada, luego miro a su hermano- Dipper…

\- ¿E-Eh?- Él lo sentía en su sangre.

\- ¿Hay alguien en tu vida ahora?- La castaña pregunto con todas las dobles intenciones del mundo, pero gracias al cielo la menor no lo capto.

\- Para nada…- Contesto antes de que el timbre sonase de nuevo y todos se miraron extrañados- ¿Invitaron a alguien más?

\- No- Dijeron todos al unisonó y él se levantó para abrir, quienes lo siguieron fueron su hermana, el rubio y Rin, los demás prefirieron quedarse en la sala.

\- _¿Quién podrá ser?_ \- Se preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

Primero el brillante color de su cabellera, después ese sutil, increíblemente sutil olor a rosas, luego esos ojos azules para finalmente ver por completo el rostro de la chica, él se quedó embobado viéndola, con maquillaje simple, solo que un poco más elaborado de lo normal, un sutil rojo en sus mejillas, si era natural o efecto del maquillaje ya no le importaba, llevando un vestido verde lila ligero y con un bolso blanco a juego con sus sandalias de tacón.

\- Pacifica…- Suspiro.

\- Hola Dipper… Felicidades por tu cumpleaños- Contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente sin percatarse de las otras personas que miraban desde atrás del castaño.

Habían reacciones variadas por parte de los otros tres, por su lado, Rin sonreía muy feliz por ver a su maestra y padre en ese estado, Bill escaneaba a la chica antes de sonreír y luego mirar al castaño asintiendo como diciéndole "Buena elección" y por otra parte Mabel estaba con una sonrisa y unos ojos que claramente tenían "Fan girl" escrito por todos lados mientras sacaba fotos con su celular, no fue hasta que uso el flash que los dos adultos regresaron a la realidad.

\- Ho-Hola…- Saludo Pacifica sonroja y nerviosa al ver a la castaña que se la pasaba sacándole fotos sin parar y al rubio que sonreía codeando al castaño- _¡Pensé que no tenía planes!_

\- ¡Hola, mucho gusto, soy Mabel Pines, la gemela de Dipper ¿Cómo te llamas, que edad tienes, donde vives, desde cuando conoces a mi hermano?!- La rubia se mareo por todas las preguntas de la castaña y apenas podía balbucear una que otra cosa.

\- Estrella, para, la estas asustando- El rubio con parche sujeto a la castaña y se alejó un par de pasos para fijar su único ojo en ella- Un placer, soy Bill Ciper, un amigo de Dipper.

\- Igualmente, soy Pacifica Northwest.

\- Maestra venga…- Rin jaloneo a la rubia dentro de la casa mientras que Dipper cerraba la puerta y Mabel trataba de zafarse de Bill, el rubio por su lado se había quedado pensativo.

\- _¿Northwest? Creo que lo he oído antes…_ \- Cuando la castaña se escapó de sus brazos y la siguió a la sala encontrándose a Dipper tratando de alejar a la rubia de sus eufóricos amigos y hermana, simplemente sonrió calmado- _Bueno ¿Qué importa?_

\- Hola ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el pequeño Gideon al ver a la rubia jalada por Rin y seguida por su amigo.

\- Soy…- Iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Es mi maestra!- Avisó Rin con una sonrisa- La invite porque ella y papá se llevan bien y me ayudo en la escuela.

\- ¿Con que se llevan bien eh?- Habló en tono pícaro Mairus viendo a su amigo- _Así que ella es su "alguien"._

\- Bien, "maestra" soy Gideon Gleeful, amigo y editor de Dipper- Dijo el rubio.

\- Soy Mairus, amigo de Dipper y manejo una compañía energética- Siguió el pelirrojo.

\- Puedes llamarme Grenda, soy amiga de Dipper y Mabel desde la secundaria- Habló la mujer sentada a un lado de Mairus.

\- Yo soy Wendy, trabajo de guardia forestal, soy la mejor amiga de Dipper, un placer- Completó la pelirroja las presentaciones- Ah, y la castaña que no para de sacarte fotos, como puedes deducir seguramente, es la hermana gemela de Dipper, Mabel.

\- Un placer conocerlos a todos- Respondió la rubia bastante nerviosa- Soy Pacifica Northwest, soy maestra en la escuela de Rin… Soy amiga de Dipper hace poco.

\- ¿Desde cuando?- Preguntó Mabel dejando de lado el teléfono para sacar una especie de anotador- _Esto es genial…._

\- El lunes…

\- ¡Eso es muy pronto!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, inclusive Bill provocando que tanto ella como Dipper se sonrojaran un poco por la vergüenza de su situación.

\- ¡Ya no fastidien!- Dipper tomó a Pacifica de la mano y la jaló- Ayúdame un momento por favor.

\- Cla-Claro…- Contesto ella dejándose llevar por el chico a la cocina.

\- Lamento todo eso… Llegaron de imprevisto…- Comentó él soltándola una vez estuvieron relativamente solos en la cocina.

\- No, no, ya también debí avisarte o algo, llegar así tampoco está bien la verdad…

\- Me alegra que vinieses, la verdad me sorprendiste mucho- Dipper sonrió cálidamente a la rubia y ella le regreso el gesto de igual forma.

\- ¿Y, en que necesitas ayuda?- Él la miro un poco sorprendido- ¿Qué, acaso era solo una excusa para sacarme de ahí?

\- La verdad sí, pero también necesito algo de ayuda- Dipper se acercó a un estante y le hizo señas a la rubia para que se acercase- ¿Me echas una mano?

Ella al ver que era lo que estaba ahí sonrió de nuevo, solo que ahora con una mueca de complicidad dando a entender su colaboración. Por otra parte en la sala, todos los demás se habían quedado impresionados por la repentina aparición de la rubia en la fiesta.

\- Se están tardando…- Se quejaron a la vez Mabel y Rin al ver que ninguno de los volvía de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué será lo que están haciendo…?- Preguntó Bill y las luces se apagaron.

Entonces Dipper apareció con su guitarra en mano tocando la melodía de feliz cumpleaños y detrás de él, llego Pacifica cargando en una bandeja un hermoso y gran pastel selva negra con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños" Escritas con crema en los variados pisos del pastel, todos miraron maravillados la creación, más Mabel y Rin. Todos comenzaron a cantar la tan conocida canción para ambos gemelos yendo al ritmo de la guitarra del castaño, cuando la canción acabó, Bill sujeto la bandeja con Pacifica y la dejo en la mesa de centro donde Mabel hizo el primer corte.

\- ¡Delicioso!- Exclamaron todas las mujeres del lugar al dar el primer bocado, todas con ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por el gusto.

\- Esta genial pino- Fue la felicitación del rubio mientras no para de comer, Mairus y Gideon le hicieron una seña con la mano dando a entender que está muy bueno.

\- Me alegra que les guste…- Un poco apenado comía su propia porción del dulce y seguía con la pequeña reunión, ahora con compañía de la rubia.

La noche se hizo presente y Mabel, aun fascinada con Pacifica no dejo de preguntarle cosas de su vida que la rubia difícilmente podía responder debido al poco tiempo que le daba la castaña. Cuando Rin se durmió todos decidieron dar por terminada la "tertulia" pues no querían despertarla, y aunque al día siguiente era domingo, varios tenían que trabajar.

\- Nos vemos, tengan cuidado ¿Ok?- Dijo Dipper al frente de su edificio con Mabel y Wendy subiéndose al Jeep de la segunda- ¿Te quedaras con Mabel verdad Wendy?

\- Si, es mejor que quedarme en un hotel, además, hare un solo viaje, nos vemos luego Dipper.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Nos vemos hermanito, y una cosa- Dijo Mabel desde el vehículo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Pacifica es muy linda, no lo eches a perder!- Gritó aprovechando que Wendy ya había puesto en marcha el auto.

\- ¡Mabel!

Dentro del apartamento del chico, Bill y Pacifica estaban limpiando un poco la sala que había terminado llena de basura provocada por los mayores en silencio, no incomodo, talvez, solo uno precavido, entonces vieron a Rin dormida en el sofá, Pacifica con una sonrisa tierna la cargo y la pequeña solo se acomodó para estar a gusto en brazos de la rubia sonriendo entre sueños.

\- Su habitación es la tercera a la izquierda- Comentó el varón sorprendiéndola un poco- Ve y déjala por favor, yo me encargo de esto, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias.

\- A ti.

\- _Para llevar un parche no es un mal sujeto_ \- Pensó divertida ella caminando en dirección a la puerta indicada.

Entro a la habitación lentamente y se maravilló con la misma, paredes rosas llenas de dibujos y posters de criaturas mágicas, desde unicornios hasta dragones, las repisas llenas de libros y cuadros de fotografías, la cama en una esquina, bastante desordenada, prueba de que era una niña inquieta hasta dormida y que su padre no se había puesto realmente a ordenar la habitación, también se encontró con un pequeño rincón donde habían un montón de papeles y pegamento rodeando una especie de estatuilla de arcilla.

\- _No puede ser…_ \- Pensó al ver que las figuras de arcilla que antes de le había visto usar a la pequeña eran réplicas de ambos castaños tomados de la mano, muy mal hechas, con varias deformidades por todos lados, pero aun así, gracias a la pintura usada se podía ver que eran Rin y su padre- _Esta niña es muy especial_ \- Pensó mirándola entre su brazos.

Se acercó a la cama y recostó a la pequeña, cuando estaba por alejarse, Rin se aferró a su mano sin dar señales de soltarla, trató de liberarse del agarre de la menor, solo consiguiendo que afianzara más el mismo.

\- A veces se pone así y no me suelta en un buen rato- Escuchó detrás de sí y al voltear se encontró de lleno al castaño- Solo te queda esperar un poco.

\- Veo que te ocurre seguido…- Comentó ella bajito, procurando no despertar a la niña- Eres más sociable de lo que pensé- Comentó después de unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo buenos amigos…

\- Y una hermana muy entrometida por lo que se ve.

\- No puedo negar eso…- Con eso ambos rieron un poco avergonzados por todas las preguntar que había hecho la castaña esa tarde/noche- Gracias por haber venido.

\- No tienes por qué agradecer, la verdad me divertí mucho.

\- Me alegra- En ese momento Rin soltó la mano de Pacifica- Eres libre.

\- Supongo- Se levantó lentamente y en compañía del castaño salió de la habitación- Creo que será mejor que me valla, conseguir un taxi a esta hora será un poco difícil…

\- Deja que pida uno por teléfono, espérame en la puerta- Sin dejarle replicar nada, entro en la habitación contigua a la de Rin.

\- No tiene remedio- Dijo para sí misma la chica mientras se para en la puerta apreciando el departamento.

\- Ni que lo digas- Escucho a su lado y termino por toparse con el rubio con una manzana en mano.

\- ¿Bill, no? Perdona pero ¿No deberías irte ya?

\- Wow linda, no vallan tan rápido, que Rin este durmiendo no les da el derecho a hacer esa clase de cosas…- Comentó divertido.

\- ¡No es eso!- Gritó sonrojada- Es solo que se hace tarde y…

\- Calma, calma, sé a lo que te refieres y no, no tengo que irme, vivo aquí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, veras, soy investigador, formo parte de la unidad de análisis de conducta para la interpol y siempre estoy viajando, cuando no tengo trabajo, pino… Perdón, Dipper, me deja quedarme en una habitación extra que tiene por ahí- Señalo una puerta junto a la cocina.

\- Ya veo…

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Ah, por qué?

\- Hace tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así, no desde que… Bueno, no importa, solo gracias- Comentó sonriendo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer…

\- Claro… Solo cuídalo ¿Ok?- Le giñó un ojo antes de entrar por la puerta antes señalada.

\- _Creo que mal interpreto algo…_ \- Pensó con una sonrisa forzada y una gota en la cabeza.

\- Tu taxi esta abajo- Dipper llego sacándola de sus pensamientos y le abrió la puerta- Después de usted señorita.

\- Con mucho gusto caballero- Contesto ella a su broma y ambos salieron por la puerta y bajaron las escaleras, el apartamento estaba en el primer piso así que era más fácil que usar el elevador.

\- De nuevo gracias por venir Pacifica- Dijo él una vez llegaron al exterior.

\- No hay de que, realmente me gustó mucho venir… Por cierto- Rebusco un poco en el bolso que había llevado y saco la cajita de color vino- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias de verdad, no debiste…- Ella negó y le beso la mejilla antes de entrar al taxi y darle la dirección dejando a un embobado Dipper con regalo en mano, segundos después abrió la cajita encontrándose a un hermoso ciervo esculpido en cristal- _Es increíble… ¿Cómo sabe que me gustan los ciervos?_ \- Terminó preguntándose mientras volvía a su departamento sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

El mes paso volando, Dipper y Pacifica seguían viéndose con su extraño "trato", saliendo algunas veces con Rin y otras no, la hermana del chico ahora siempre llegaba uno que otro día para llevarse a su sobrina dejando al castaño y sus planes junto a la rubia con un integrante menos. Bill por su parte se aseguraba de pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos cada tanto aun cuando siempre terminaba siendo solicitado por la policía estatal. Mairus, Gideon y Grenda sabían básicamente toda la situación gracias a Mabel…

\- ¿Se la llevo a dónde?- Pacifica estaba en una de esas "salidas menos uno" con Dipper.

\- A una convención de princesas en el centro comercial- Contestó el castaño, ambos estaban en uno de los barrios bajos llenos de tiendas de la ciudad- Literalmente llego a la casa y se la llevo corriendo.

\- Parece que desde tu cumpleaños es mucho más común- Alegó ella con una risita.

\- Demasiado para mi gusto.

\- Oh vamos- Pacifica vio una tienda de discos y jaló al castaño con ella- Rin lo disfruta y a ti tampoco te viene mal.

\- Supongo- Él comenzó a mirar los discos- ¿No tienes problemas con esas salidas cierto?

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Si, ya sabes, con eso de que eres maestra y los niños…

\- No soy profesora de primaria o secundaria- Contestó ella con uno de los discos en la mano y sonriendo- Es la ventaja de que sea un preescolar, no hay mucho que hacer, preparo las clases los lunes para toda la semana y tengo el resto de las tardes libres.

\- Tendrás una que otra amiga ¿No?

\- Si, pero son de fuera de la ciudad, y siendo sinceros, necesitaba un respiro de todas esas personas- Camino hasta su lado con una sonrisa- Me agrada más la gente que conocí aquí ¿Qué te parece este?

\- Buena banda- Contestó él tomando el disco con una sonrisa- Y estoy seguro de que también la agradas a la gente de aquí.

Salieron del lugar rumbo al departamento de ella, Rin ya debía estar esperando a su padre para cenar, en cuanto la rubia estuvo en frente de su hogar se despidieron y él se fue corriendo para llegar con su hija, ella lo vio alejarse y miro el disco que había comprado. Entró a su pequeño lugar y se tiró en el sofá.

\- Ah~ fue un buen día- Suspiró con calma y su celular comenzó a sonar- _¿Quién será?_

\- ¡Pacifica!- El grito del otro lado la dejo atontada un par de segundos.

\- ¿Ma-Mabel…?- Preguntó cambiando de oído el teléfono.

\- ¡Sí!- La poderosa voz esta vez llego un poco más suave- Te llamaba para saber si te gustaría salir un día de estos conmigo, Grenda y Wendy.

\- ¿Co-Cómo conseguiste mi número?

\- Rin lo anotó del teléfono de Dipper- La respuesta salió de forma tan natural que Pacifica no supo si lo que más la sorprendió más fue la noticia o como se la dijeron- ¿Y, qué me dices?

\- Bueno... La verdad…

\- ¡Genial, nos vemos en frente de la escuela de Rin a la hora de recogerla, hasta mañana!

El sonido de la llamada terminada fue lo único que escucho luego de ese grito que termino por marearla y lastímale el otro oído. Suspiro y fue a su habitación buscando algo para usar al día siguiente.

\- _Aunque no sé a dónde iremos…_ \- Pensó sin ganas tirándose en la cama- Mabel ¿Eh?

Trató, pero no pudo evitar reír con alegría, su vida iba mucho mejor de lo que había pensado cuando se mudó. Paso la noche y la mañana, Pacifica ya estaba cerrando el salón y Dipper se había llevado hace tiempo a Rin dejándole el almuerzo como era costumbre. Justo cuando salía del lugar Mabel ya la estaba abrazando.

\- ¡Hola Pacifica ¿Cómo estás?!- El entusiasmo de la chica seguía mareándola, pero ya por lo menos lo esperaba.

\- Hola Mabel, gracias por invitarme- Fue su respuesta y luego vio el Jeep con la pelirroja y la otra castaña esperándolas- ¿Iremos muy lejos?

\- Solo un poco- Respondió jaloneándola hasta el vehículo- Imagino que recuerdas a Grenda y Wendy.

\- Si- Fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de que Mabel volviese a hablar.

El viaje fue dominado por charlas de cosas triviales y algunas que otras preguntas sobre la "relación" de Dipper con Pacifica, muchas más risas que todo lo anterior antes de llegar a un gran campo abierto que en el medio a un par de metros tenía un establo.

\- ¿Montaremos a caballo?- Preguntó Pacifica con algo de emoción.

\- ¡Si!- Mabel la jaloneo de nuevo- Vamos a cambiarnos y podremos salir, y de paso te presentare a pato- Con eso ultimo salió corriendo por delante de todas las demás.

\- ¿Pato?

\- Su mascota- Le dijo Wendy parándose a su lado.

\- No te sorprendas mucho cuando la veas- Siguió Grenda pasando a su lado.

No hizo más preguntas y en el lugar se cambió su vestido ligero por unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, salió para ser "arrollada" por un cerdo, el cual unos minutos más tarde se enteró que era "pato", si, Mabel llamó a su cerdo pato ¿Qué lógica había en eso? Al parecer solo ella lo sabía. Un poco más tarde estaba cabalgando junto a la castaña mientras la pelirroja alaba una carreta donde Grenda iba mucho más cómoda por su embarazo.

\- Hey Pacifica- Mabel volvió llamarla- ¿De dónde eres?

\- Soy de Oregón.

\- Wow, por halla debe ser bueno el invierno con toda la nieve.

\- Si, aunque la verdad es demasiado frio- Comentó la rubia.

\- Aquí por el contrario hace demasiado calor para ser navidad cuando llega, Rin de hecho le pide muchas veces en sus cartas a Santa que nieve.

\- Creo que ni Santa puede cambiar el clima- Con ese comentario ambas rieron un poco- Gracias por invitarme a salir con ustedes.

\- No te preocupes, la verdad quería conocerte, por lo que me ha contado Rin y lo poco que pude ver, solo has salido con Dipper desde que llegaste- Le dijo y ella se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza- Aunque sé que mi hermano puede ser una compañía… Interesante, toda mujer necesita un rato de chicas.

\- ¿Montar a caballo es un rato de chicas para ti?- Pregunto con falsa curiosidad- Mejor me invitas más seguido a tus salidas…

\- De hecho ese era el plan- Dijo la otra sorprendiéndola- Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas Pacifica.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, lo poco que hemos convivido me has agradado- Mabel acerco su propia montura a la de la rubia- Y eres "amiga" de mi hermano, quiero que puedas contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

\- … Gracias- Dijo luego de unos segundos.

\- ¿Es eso un sí?- Canturreó como niña pequeña.

\- Si- Contestó alargando la silaba después de suspirar.

\- ¡Bien!- La efusividad del grito seguido del abrazo que casi la tira de la silla fueron lo siguiente.

\- Parece que acepto- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa a la mujer de la carreta.

\- Sí, me alegra- Respondió Grenda riendo al ver que Mabel aun no soltaba a Pacifica.

La rubia termino por reír a carcajada suelta junto a la castaña antes de que por poco cayeran al suelo, entre otros comentarios divertidos sobre la hija de Dipper y algunas preguntas de Mabel a Pacifica y de Pacifica al resto del grupo se le paso el tiempo y volvieron al establo, mientras la rubia terminaba de cambiarse a su ropa inicial pudo ver una foto en una de las paredes del establo.

\- Wow… Que lindos…- Suspiró con gracia.

En la foto se podía ver claramente a un Dipper y una Mabel de doce años junto a los que supone eran sus amigos, aunque todos se veían mayores al igual que Wendy quien también estaba en la foto, además de unos ancianos que sonreían a la cámara, pero lo que capturo su atención fue una chica de cabello negro parada junto a Dipper dándole la mano.

\- _¿Un amor de infancia…?_ \- Se cuestionó mentalmente algo molesta sin razón.

\- Hey Paz ¿Qué haces?- Wendy llego detrás de ella con una sonrisa relajada.

\- ¿Paz?

\- Si, es tu apodo, acostúmbrate- Le aseguro dándole un leve codazo- En fin ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, nada- Respondió luego de asimilar el tan dichoso apodo- Solo me preguntaba quién era ella- Agregó señalando la imagen de la, aparentemente, asiática.

\- Pacifica- La rubia apreció como los ojos de Wendy se volvían sombríos por unos segundos- No preguntes por ella, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- no es un buen recuerdo, para ninguno de nosotros- Terminó suspirando y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica- Escucha, lamento si te asuste, pero lo mejor será que evites todo lo que tenga que ver con ella ¿OK?

\- Bien… Supongo…

\- Sé que parece que te guardamos un secreto que deberías conocer, pero…- Wendy cayó un momento antes de suspirar y mirar la foto- Simplemente es una herida muy fresca.

\- Lo entiendo- Ahora fue turno de Pacifica para colocar su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja- Yo también tengo secretos que me gusta guardar para mí, así que no te preocupes.

\- ¡Chicas ¿A qué esperan?!- Ambas se vieron a los ojos antes de sonreír e ir con la hiperactiva de Mabel que ya estaba en el Jeep junto a Grenda.

Mientras las mujeres regresaban a la ciudad, en el departamento del castaño, Rin ya dormía mientras que él dueño del lugar bebía junto con su amigo rubio.

\- Me sorprende que quisieras cerveza, usualmente eres un templo- Comentó divertido Bill.

\- Hoy tenía ganas de algo así, sabes que no soy mucho de estas cosas…- Contestó el castaño toando nuevamente de su lata- Además, prefiero beber aquí contigo que en un bar donde, sé, que hare una locura.

\- Supongo que tienes razón en eso- Bill terminó su lata para luego mirar como el castaño se quedaba viendo por la ventana- Ya enserio ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es… Es todo lo que ha pasado todo este último mes- Comentó suspirando no sabía si era porque estaba junto a Bill o porque el poco licor que había ingerido le circulaba en la cabeza, pero tenía ganas de negar nada- Siento que todo ha cambiado… Mucho.

\- Hagamos un recuento entonces, Rin volvió a la escuela, tiene una nueva maestra, tu hiciste un trato extraño, conseguiste una nueva amiga, dejaste de estar a la defensiva entre Mabel y Rin, tu servidor regreso para quedarse por lo menos un año, tu amigo rico está a punto de mudarse y de tener un bebe… ¿Hace falta mencionar que tu editor consiguió novia hace poco?

\- ¿Qué Gideon que?

\- Si hermano, ninguno podía creerlo- Agregó provocando risas de ambos que se callaron lentamente- Pero si… Todo ha cambiado muy rápido…

\- No sé si sea bueno o malo…

\- Es bueno, por lo menos ahora no te pudres en tu miseria cuando Rin no está- Bill se levantó para ir a su habitación- Mañana es sábado, y Mabel nos ha exigido una salida por lo viejos tiempos donde solo éramos nosotros tres, así que pídele a Pacifica que cuide a Rin por un día.

\- ¿Tan de golpe?

\- Ella a la niña, así que no creo que se niegue, vamos, necesitas volver a ser uña y mugre con tu hermana de todos modos.

Dipper lo pensó, mucho en muy poco tiempo y centro su mirada en la pared, ahí estaba una foto de ellos tres, los tres cubiertos de barro, raspaduras y algo de sangre, pero todos sonriendo. Soltó una risa al recordar que habían sacado esa foto justo cuando habían salvado a Pato de ser sacrificado, resulto increíble que ese cerdo se volviese la mascota de su hermana.

\- Extraño aquellos tiempos…- Susurró antes de sacar su teléfono y mirar la lista de contactos.

Encontró a Pacifica con una foto que el mismo había sacado cuando ella escuchaba un Album de música y leía el reverso del paquete del CD sonriendo, ella no se había dado cuenta, tenía una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos brillaban contrastando la blusa deportiva violeta y los grandes audífonos de cascos azules que usaba en la tienda. No evito sacar esa foto, aunque hubiese sido inconscientemente.

 ** _Dipper: Hey ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermana? Todo en orden, no te rompió nada?_**

Ese mensaje no tardó mucho en ser leído y la contestación tampoco se hizo esperar.

 ** _Pacifica: Todo perfecto, la verdad es que ahora somos como amigas, así que pienso que todo salió más que bien =)_**

 ** _No, no me rompió nada._**

No pudo evitar la suave risa que se le escapo en mitad de los posibles lugares a los que pudo haber llevado a la rubia.

 ** _Dipper: Ya veo, por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_**

 ** _Pacifica: ¿Ya tienes planeada otra salida conmigo?_**

 ** _Dipper: Quisiera, pero la verdad es que me gustaría pedirte un favor._**

 ** _Pacifica: ¿De qué se trata?_**

 ** _Dipper: ¿Podría dejar a Rin contigo mañana? Mabel tiene planeado secuestrarnos a Bill y a mí todo el día, Wendy estará sin poder cuidarla y Mairus junto con Grenda tienen cita con el médico._**

 ** _Pacifica: ¿Qué hay de Gideon?_**

 ** _Dipper: No se le dan muy bien los niños… La última vez que Rin se quedó con el tuve que llevarla a que le quitasen dos caries._**

 ** _Pacifica: Wow…_**

 ** _Dipper: ¿Y bien?_**

 ** _Pacifica: ¡Claro! No tengo ningún problema._**

 ** _Dipper: ¡Gracias Pacifica! Te veo mañana entonces._**

 ** _Pacifica: Si, descansa._**

 ** _Dipper: Igual._**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

\- ¡Bien, todo listo!- Una sonriente rubia miraba su departamento bastante orgullosa.

Pacifica se había levantado esa mañana con más energía de la que debería considerando que el día anterior había tenido una junta de maestros, pero la simple idea de compartir con la pequeña Rin le alegro el ambiente, resultaba curioso al recordar que la veía todos los días, quizás inclusive más que el padre de la misma.

\- Solo resta esperar…

Mientras la rubia descansaba un poco para recibir a su invitada, por otro lado, Mabel sonreía con todas las ganas del mundo en su departamento. Wendy aun dormía, había terminado todo su trabajo de la semana y tenía dos días libres, el primero ya lo había usado en pasar tiempo con su sobrina, ahora pasaría tiempo de calidad con su hermano y el mejor amigo de ambos, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- _No puedo esperar más…_ \- Con esa sonrisa aun la cara salió del departamento y emprendió camino a pie a casa de su hermano.

Algo lejos, pero no lo suficiente como requerir un taxi, era lo que había acordado con su hermano para darse mutuamente "su espacio" pues sabían que no podrían alejarse tanto, aun si no trabajasen juntos, les gustaba estar cerca del otro. Comenzó a recordar los primeros días que estuvieron separados, se la hacía divertido lo difícil que había resultado dormir sin sentir la presencia de su hermano más de una semana.

Pero sin quererlo sus pensamientos fueron a para en un tiempo que no quería recordar, agitó la cabeza despejándose, hoy era un día para divertirse, no era para tener malos recuerdos. Llegó a casa de su hermano y lo encontró bajando de un taxi, por lo que no resistió el impulso y salto a su espalda provocando que ambos casi cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Hola Dip!

\- Hola Mabel…- Contestó balanceando el peso extra- Llegaste antes.

\- Siempre hay que llegar cinco minutos antes.

\- Si, si, si por eso tus citas siempre terminan mal paradas.

\- ¡No valen la pena!- Aseguró bajándose- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- De dejar a Rin con Pacifica.

\- Oh, así que decidiste que ella era la mejor para cuidarla.

\- Pues si…

\- Estrella fugaz no te tires sobre Pino de nuevo o podrías romperlo- Intervino una voz al ver que la castaña casi saltaba sobre su hermano de nuevo para sacarle la información.

\- Vamos Bill que tú tienes la información de primera mano- Replicó Mabel con un puchero mientras veía como el rubio le entregaba una mochila a su hermano.

\- Ni a mí me dice algo de ella que no sepas tú así que no te hagas ideas- Con una sonrisa y un abrazó le saludó.

\- ¿A dónde iremos por fin?- Con la esperanza de que dejasen de hablar sobre él y su más reciente amiga lanzó la pregunta.

\- Vamos que tenemos que hacer un largo camino a pie- Fue todo lo que dijo la fémina jalándolos por el brazo.

\- ¿No nos dirás?- Preguntó Bill cuando hubieron dejado las zonas concurridas.

\- Vamos a pasear por los recuerdos- Con esa afirmación de la castaña los dos hombres pusieron una expresión confusa.

Dejando de lado a ese grupo, en un pequeño departamento de la zona residencial una rubia y una joven castaña se reían por alguna cosa que había salido en la TV, desde que ell padre la había dejado habían estado jugando y ahora se tomaban un descanso en el sofá comiendo ensalada de frutas.

\- Maestra…

\- Puedes llamarme Pacifica cuando no estamos en clases Rin- Le interrumpió la rubia- O Paz si se te hace más fácil.

\- P-Paz….- Dijo con inseguridad, más la sonrisa de la rubia la tranquilizó- ¿Por qué no hay fotos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Papá dice que siempre se deben tener fotos en las paredes…- La niña paseó su vista por las paredes- Pero…

\- Me mude hace muy poco- Contestó, pero luego puso una mirada triste- Además de que no hay muchas cosas que quiera recordar…- Susurró para sí misma.

\- ¿Paso algo Paz?

\- N-No… No pasa nada.

\- Bueno…- Rin miro un libro sobre la mesa- ¡Ah, es el cuento de papá!

Con el interés por el libro la pequeña quedo zanjado el tema y Pacifica se relajó, había cosas que de verdad no quería tener que recordar en ese momento… Por lo que se dedicaría a tratar con la ternura de niña que le acompañaba más al ver la foto del castaño en la contraportada del libró no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo…

\- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto…- Fue lo que dijo Dipper.

El castaño tenía una mirada perdida mientras su hermana y mejor amigo quitaban unas tablas de una ventana. Cuando su hermana había dicho que irían a un paso por sus recuerdos no lo había entendido. Pero sus dudas habían durado poco, ella los había llevado a su viejo vecindario, esas casas con césped por los alrededores, reconoció el parque donde solían jugar de pequeños, luego fueron a una vieja heladería y no evito reír ante el berrinche de su hermana por ver que ya no vendían su helado favorito.

Siguieron por varios lugares, la pista de skate donde se había habituado a hacer trucos de bicicleta, donde Bill se había roto un pie por hacer un mal truco con su skate y donde Mabel había conseguido su primer novio, y justamente su primer ex. Rieron a carcajada suelta al ver que en el diente del sujeto seguía en el cemento que en ese entonces le habían tirado ambos chicos. Recorrieron las calles por las que habían pedido dulces tantas veces, la biblioteca donde Dipper se escondía del Bullyng hasta que Bill se encargó de los sujetos.

No subestimar nunca los poderes de persuasión del rubio… Ni las videocámaras con videos vergonzosos.

Oh como se habían reído al ver eso. Su paseo les había quitado gran parte de la mañana y tarde, almorzaron en un viejo y abandonado balcón donde solían llevar a Mabel cuando terminaba con algún chico. Pero ahora estaban frente a un antiguo, muy antiguo cine, declarado en ruinas hace bastante, entrando por la fuerza.

\- ¿Seguros de esto?- Alcanzó a preguntar mientras Bill quitaba la última tabla.

\- Ya es muy tarde para arremeterse Bro-Bro- Con eso dicho la castaña lo jalo dentro mientras Bill recuperaba el aire y entraba pocos segundos después.

Caminar por el lugar con linternas, todos tenían un especial gusto por esos lugares oscuros y abandonados, así que ninguno iba asustado, Mabel iba al frente como habían hecho todo el día, cuando llegaron a la intersección de las salas Mabel tomó un camino de lo más extraño.

\- ¿Por qué la sala de proyecciones?- Se aventuró a preguntar el del parche.

\- No creerán que me olvide de lo que hay ahí ¿Verdad?- Respondió con una sonrisa, provocando una nueva curiosidad de parte de los chicos.

Llegaron al lugar y Mabel no espero nada antes de correr hasta una caja sellada, en menos de diez segundos tenía en sus manos una película que no tardo en colocar en el proyector, y saco de su bolso una especie de batería.

\- ¿Y eso?- Dipper se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana conectando los cables sueltos de la fuente de poder del viejo aparato a la pequeña caja platinada.

\- Una batería experimental de la compañía de Mairus, Grenda dice que es para autos, así que debería…- Antes de que terminase de hablar el aparato comenzó a proyectar la película- … Funcionar.

Lo siguiente dejo sin palabas a los varones, apenas y recordaban eso, pero no se podía negar. Ellos habían filmado una película con una cámara antigua junto a sus amigos en los últimos años de la prepa, sonrieron al ver las fotos cómicas de la película, las veces que Wendy había golpeado a los chicos por sus tonterías, como el estudiante perfecto Mairus rompía reglas por Grenda, Mabel en el baile con Bill y su hermano. Sus sonrisas eran imposibles de opacar…

O eso parecía…

Dipper se tensó de sobre manera al ver en la cinta una fotos de él con "esa" persona, fotos de ellos solos, fotos con sus amigos, un video de su primer momento especial, de cómo su hermana se reía de sus expresiones juntos, de cómo fueron al baile, de su momento final con toga y birrete, el mensaje de despedida.

\- Dipper yo...- Mabel apago el proyector y miró a su hermano algo de pena.

\- No importa… Estoy seguro que lo olvidaste…- Él tenía sonrisa forzada en la cara luego de haber visto eso.

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar- Bill fue el primero en caminar a la puerta y luego se giró abriendo los brazos- Vamos que saben que quieren.

Ninguno de los castaños se rehusó a recibir el abrazo, Mabel aplico toda su fuerza mientras Dipper trataba de calmarse, y apenas lo logro se separaron. Caminaron tranquilamente de regreso, dejando de lado la incomodidad comenzaron a hablar cuando volverían a reunirse pues el horario de la chica del grupo era mucho menos flexible que el de los chicos.

\- Nos vemos- La fémina abrazó a ambos antes de irse corriendo de regresó su departamento.

\- Te esperó en casa- Dijo Bill comenzando a caminar- ¡Pediré comida china!

\- ¡Claro!- Contestó Dipper mientras paraba un taxi y se subía para ir por su hija.

Por otro lado, Rin ya había caído presa de la inconciencia y Pacifica limpiaba los platos donde habían comido hace poco su cena. La niña verdaderamente le había dado vida al lugar todo el día, sonrió divertida al recordar los juegos que había tenido que aguantar, pero también el dulce silencio de leer con alguien más a su lado. Cuando hubo terminado fue a cambiarse por algo más cálido, pues las noches se estaban tornando frías.

Mientras rebuscaba en su armario un libro cayó al suelo y se abrió, ella no pudo evito poner una mueca de disgusto al ver las fotos que forraban la página… Era su anuario, porque demonios había decidió llevárselo, no lo sabía, pero no quería ver esas fotos. Y sin embargo paso las paginas, era ella en la escuela rodeada de gente que en ese momento quería olvidar, las firmas, todas llenas de mentiras y palabras vacías, se sintió mal y dejo de lado el libro.

\- _Necesito aire_ \- Pensó desesperada por escaparse de lo asfixiante que se había vuelto su habitación, llego a la puerta, dispuesta a salir solo unos minutos en los que esperaba a su amigo, más apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con…- …Dipper…

\- Hola Pacifica- Él se veía mal, tenía la cara pálida y los ojos oscuros- ¿Estas bien? Luces decaída.

¿Quién se creía para preguntar si ella estaba bien cuando se presentaba así? Lo miro un par de segundos, debatiéndose que debía hacer, y finalmente cuando el coloco su mano en su hombro fue que reacciono. Lo abrazó por instinto y él se sorprendió tensando sus músculos y quedándose quieto, pero al final termino por regresarle el gesto, ella oculto su cara en la curva del cuello de él, y él por su parte lo hizo en la coronilla del cabello de ella.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?- Preguntó ella luego de unos minutos.

\- _Ahora estoy un poco mejor…_ \- Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando en alargar todo lo que pudiese ese abrazó- ¿Y tú?

\- _Ahora si…_ \- Fue el pensamiento de la mujer mientras apretaba más su agarre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

\- ¿No deberías salir de ahí?- Preguntó un divertido Bill mientras su amigo estaba encerrado en su habitación.

\- No… No hasta que sea hora de ir por Rin…- Fue la única respuesta del castaño aun a puerta cerrada.

\- Desde que llegaste el sábado estas demasiado raro- Acuso el rubio.

Era miércoles, y en esos cuatro días desde su salida del sábado Dipper había sido una tormenta, ese video lo había golpeado, y cuando el rubio quiso saber qué hacer, se dio cuenta de que la fecha también era delicada para él. Por lo que, ahora estaba solo, Wendy estaba haciendo trámites para transferirse a un bosque en la ruta quince cerca para quedarse con Mabel, Mairus estaba en medio de sus contratos para mudarse a finales de mes con Grenda y Mabel junto con Gideon estaban de lo más ocupados con la próxima edición del libro del chico.

\- _Este sujeto es más terco que… ¿Qué era?_ \- Pensó fastidiado con la situación- Hermano, las cosas no se pueden quedar así y lo sabes.

\- Necesito tiempo…- Contestó él.

\- Tienes una hora, si no estás para entonces, traeré mi ganzúa, te obligare a cocinar y luego iremos a beber ¿Entiendes?- un gruñido fue su respuesta- Bien.

Dentro del lugar, Dipper estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, no escribiendo, no con su laptop, simplemente estaba sentado viendo por la ventana del lugar, estaba confundido, muy confundido y molesto.

\- _Maldición…_ \- Pensó levantándose para ir hasta su armario y tomar una caja de zapatos que estaba oculta entre las ropas al fondo.

Miro con cuidado la caja y luego de soltar un gran suspiro la abrió, se dio de lleno con un olor a viejo que le trajo nostalgia, dentro de la misma había un diario algo raro pues la portada tenía una mano de seis dedos, una cajita de metal, un collar, una carta sellada y unas monedas de oro.

\- Hola de nuevo pasado…- Susurro tomando la carta y el diario.

Abrió el libro y se encontró con las notas de su tío abuelo Stanford, era divertido ver como cada ojala tenía dibujos increíbles de máquinas futuristas para ese tiempo, muchas de esas con la finalidad de hacer la vida como la de las películas de ciencia ficción. Se rio un rato mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja hasta que decidió que era suficiente y guardó el diario de nuevo.

\- _Ahora…_ \- Pensó tomando el sobre y abriéndolo.

Del contenedor de papel cayo algo, iba a recogerlo pero sintió que mucho más importante leer lo que tenía la carta en sus manos, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y tomó el escrito en sus manos comenzando a leer.

 ** _Dipper, espero que estés leyendo esto mientras aún respiro… Pero bueno, de ser de otro modo no podría hacer nada ¿Verdad?_**

Rio un poco al ver la desequilibrada letra de su tío Stanley al comienzo de la carta.

 ** _Bueno, Mabel nos pidió que te enviáramos esto porque has estado deprimido según nos han dicho, chico, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes quedarte así._**

Suspiró con ese nuevo párrafo, de verdad se sentía golpeado por su pasado cuando lo leía.

 ** _Mira, entiendo, las cosas no fueron bien, quizás no es como pensaste que sería pero no puedes hacer nada más que levantarte y seguir adelante con tu vida, quedarte estancado solo te hará terminar en hoyo. Pero yo no sirvo como motivación así que te dejo a alguien que sí._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dipper soy Ford._**

Ese cambió de letra y leguaje lo tomó un poco desprevenido, pero sonrió al ver que sus dos tíos abuelos estaban bien, o por lo menos se tomaron el tiempo de escribir esa carta.

 ** _Escucha hijo puede que esto te parezca insensible, pero acabas de dejar tu primer amor, un romance adolescente. Siempre debiste saber que no iba a durar realmente, pero quiero que sepas que igual que todo en esta vida, es un aprendizaje, y tú siempre has sido terco, pero de aprender rápido, es por eso que te doy algo más con esta carta._**

En ese momento su vista viajo por la habitación hasta que vio en el suelo algo brillante, lo levanto con cuidado y se asombró al ver dos anillos unidos por un cordel, pequeños, de plata, simples pero hermosos.

 ** _Esto me lo dio papa, probablemente Stanley tenga unos iguales, pero seguramente los empeño o vendió, o son un recuerdo emocional para él… Como sea, te los estoy dando Dipper, porque esos anillos son solo para una cosa._**

\- _¿Una cosa?_ \- Se preguntó colocando los dos aros de metal en su escritorio.

 ** _Ponte uno como señal de que ya superaste tu primer amor, y el otro guárdalo y dáselo únicamente a la persona que sabes que estará contigo todo el tiempo, aquella que sea realmente especial para ti…_**

 ** _Aquella que te haga olvidar que tu corazón alguna vez estuvo roto._**

 ** _Solo en ese momento usa esos anillos, y cuando la tengas…_**

 ** _¡No la dejes ir muchacho!_**

Rio al ver que Stanley había agregado su propia firma el trabajo de Stanford. Sonrió un rato más viendo los anillos un poco.

\- El trabajo de un poeta medio inventor y de un corredor de apuestas…- Suspiró desatando los anillos y colocándose el más grande- No puedo creer que esos dos de verdad me animaran años más tarde…

\- ¡Mason Pines, respeto tu privacidad como hombre adulto tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu mejor amigo entrando de todos modos!- Grito Bill abriendo la puerta con sus herramientas y mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿De verdad usaste tu ganzúa?- Preguntó sorprendido el castaño guardando el otro anillo en una gaveta de su escritorio.

\- Y puedo hacer más si no sales de aquí…

\- Ok ya salgo.

\- Y… ¿Espera que?

\- Que ya salgo…- Repitió el castaño- ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

\- Uh…

\- Hare cualquier cosa entonces.

\- _Eso fue demasiado fácil…_

Dejando a un confundido Bill en su habitación el castaño fue hasta la cocina mucho más animado mirando el anillo de plata en su dedo. No pudo evitar una risa risueña antes de comenzar a cocinar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en el preescolar de Rin, Pacifica estaba sentada en su mesa mientras que los niños jugaban, el trabajo la había mantenido ocupada pero sus recuerdos no la habían dejado tranquila desde esa noche en que abrió el infernal libro que era su anuario. Con el castaño se había calmado y había pasado bien la noche cuando se fue, pero a la mañana siguiente se sentía completamente exhausta y apenas si pudo tomar ese domingo como un descanso.

\- _La semana está siendo muy larga…_ \- Pensó llena de frustración la rubia.

Amaba su trabajo y esos niños eran una razón para sonreír, pero se sentía fatal, aun cuando podía moverse como siempre, cuando su alimentación era lo suficientemente buena, necesitaba algo para quitarse ese peso de sus memorias.

\- Maestra…- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos antes de ver a varios de sus alumnos mirándola con atención- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó un pequeño pelirrojo.

\- S-Si, estoy perfectamente, no se preocupen pequeñines…- Contestó ella de forma nerviosa, pero que logró convencer a los niños pues sonrieron antes de volver a jugar- _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo…?_ \- Pensó cansada mirando al reloj.

Ya era casi la hora de irse, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y a alistar a los niños para que sus padres pasaran por ellos de mala gana, aun si se sentía realmente cansada, no quería volver a su casa en esos momentos.

\- _Quien quiere volver a una casa vacía…_ \- Pensó llena de fastidio y algo de tristeza.

\- Paz- La vocecita de Rin la asusto un poco haciéndola saltar en su lugar antes de girarse a verla- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Si… So-Solo no me asustes así…- Rio nerviosa antes de tranquilizar su pulso y agacharse para quedar a la altura de la niña- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Papá lleva un tiempo esperándola…- Con eso dicho Pacifica miro a la salida donde Dipper la esperaba sonriendo.

\- _De verdad que estoy distraída…_ \- Se "regaño" antes de caminar hasta el castaño- Hola.

\- Hola, aquí esta lo que prometimos- Le dijo entregándole un contendor de comida y tomando la mano de Rin- ¿Todo en orden?

\- ¿Me veo tan mal que ya me lo preguntas hasta tú?- Regresó ella la duda con flojera.

\- Solo un poco- Bromeó él ganándose un suave golpe por parte de ella- Ya enserio ¿Esta todo en orden?

\- Si, si, si, solo he estado algo distraída…

\- Pues bueno…- Él estaba por despedirse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Dipper!- El estridente grito de Mabel alcanzo a los tres.

\- Mabel…- Dijo el castaño con algo de irritación.

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes en alta voz?- Preguntó la rubia.

\- No lo está- Fue lo que dijo el castaño antes encender dicha función- Mabel, estas en alta voz.

\- ¡¿Estas con Paz?!- Preguntó la hermana del chico de inmediato.

\- Si ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Bien, eso me ahorra tiempo!- Eso asusto un poco a los chicos- ¡La mudanza de Mairus y Grenda ya está lista para comenzar el fin de semana así que vamos a ir a ayudarlos a instalarse ¿Ok? Me alegra que lo entiendas Dip, Paz si quieres puedes venir, le envió la dirección a mi hermano, bueno, hablamos luego!

\- ¡Espera Mabel…!- No hubo tiempo de decir nada, el sonido muerto del otro lado de la línea dejo a los tres en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Wow…- Soltó la rubia tras unos segundos.

\- Bueno… Así es Mabel cuando se emociona…- Término suspirando el castaño antes de guardar el celular y ver a la rubia- ¿Iras?

\- No lo sé… Deja que revise mi agenda- Bromeó ella- Claro que iré.

\- Me alegra, te envió la dirección en la noche ¿Ok?

\- Claro, estaré esperando Pines.

\- Nos vemos Northwest.

\- Bye, bye Paz- Agregó Rin antes de irse con su padre.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose renovada salió y tomo un taxi para ir a su departamento esperando llegar para comer algo y leer un poco, quizás alguna película. Aun le deprimía la idea de llegar a una casa sola y vacía, pero el calor en sus manos la ayudo a calmarse y darse cuenta de que no era algo verdaderamente de lo que preocuparse.

\- _Casa vacía o no, no estoy sola._


	8. Chapter 8

\- Explícame de nuevo ¿Por qué necesitas una espada en tu casa?- Preguntó Gideon cargando un sable de caballero dentro de gran salón.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio del nuevo lugar para vivir de Mairus, era una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, a diez minutos caminando del parque de cerezos importados y la escuela de Rin, el lugar no era ostentoso pero se mostraba que estaba bien trabajado, y el patio que tenía estaba lleno de cajas y cosas varias del matrimonio en mudanza.

\- Es cosa familiar- Aseguro el pelirrojo dejando un jarrón para tomar el arma- Mi padre dice que es para proteger la casa.

\- ¿Rebanando a los ladrones?- Bromearon Mabel, Dipper y Bill al mismo tiempo.

\- Es simbólico, muchas gracias.

Estaban ahí desde temprano, siendo los chicos y la gemela castaña los encargados de mover todas las cajas dentro mientras que Pacifica, Rin y Grenda ordenaban la habitación del bebe y la de la pareja.

\- Sigo sin entender porque Wendy no vino, ella sería de mucha ayuda- Se quejó el rubio cargando con Dipper un sillón.

\- Estaba tratando de que la transfirieran al bosque de aquí cerca- Dijo Mabel con una especie de mecedora encima- Dijo que si lograba que la cambiasen se mudaría conmigo y trabajaría únicamente tres días a la semana.

\- ¿Qué tan cerca esta ese bosque?- Preguntó el gemelo de chica dejando el mueble en una pared de la sala.

\- Como a treinta minutos de viaje al norte, si conduce una anciana- Contestó ella.

\- ¿Y si conduce Wendy?

\- Quince minutos, diez si va en el Jeep fuera de la carretera.

\- Pues sería bueno tenerla por aquí… Pero ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Quiero que mi hijo o hija tenga toda la familia posible cerca- Hablo Grenda entrando a la habitación donde se habían movido todos- Como mis padres no se mudaran, preferí que mis amigos fueran quienes estuvieran por aquí, así que se lo pedí.

\- Además, desde que sus hermanos comenzaron a llevar chicas a su casa, ella prácticamente vive en el Jeep o en su puesto de guardia- Agrego Mabel.

\- Ya veo…- El castaño miro detrás de la dueña de la casa- ¿Y Rin y Pacifica?

\- Están arriba tratando de mover un cuadro ¿Podrías?- Replicó la mujer y el asintió antes de subir.

Todos en la sala siguieron trabajan pero con una sonrisa divertida, que la rubia estuviese ahí verdaderamente era algo nuevo, pero la comodidad que sentían con ella ahí era mucha, tanta que la hermana del recién salido ya preparaba su cámara.

\- ¿De verdad esperas algo hoy?- Preguntó Bill acomodando una mesa con ayuda de Gideon.

\- ¿Tu no?- Regresó ella dejando el aparato en un bolsillo listo para cualquier cosa.

Por su parte, el castaño llego al segundo piso y busco la habitación del matrimonio, una vez ubico la puerta miro por una abertura, encontrándose a su hija en medio de un esfuerzo casi inútil por levantar un cuadro de girasoles y a una rubia cuidando que no se hiciese daño con una mirada de casi burla.

\- ¿N-No quieres ayuda?- Preguntó la Northwest a la menor dispuesta a ayudar a la menor.

\- N-No…- Aseguro la menor.

Él no resistió el impulso y con todo el sigilo del mundo se puso detrás de su hija haciendo señas a la rubia para que no dijese nada. Entonces levando un poco el cuadro hasta que la niña grito en victoria, entonces lo bajo y salió de la habitación antes de Rin voltease en dirección a la rubia.

\- ¡¿Viste, viste Paz? Si puedo!- Gritaba eufórica la niña saltando de alegría.

\- Si… Lo vi, lo vi…- Decía ella aguantando la risa por la emoción de la menor.

\- ¡Voy a decirle a mi tía!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, cuando estuvo segura de no ser oída, la rubia comenzó a reír y el castaño igual que ella entro al lugar.

\- ¿No te parece malo darle falsas ilusiones?- Preguntó la rubia tratando de sonar molesta pero aun con una sonrisa.

\- Un poco no hace daño- Aseguró él- Gracias por venir.

\- No me agradezcas, Grenda también es mi amiga- Le restó importancia- De cualquier modo, no me esperaba que se mudasen aquí…

\- No hay grandes edificios con departamentos de lujo en la ciudad así que prefirieron una casa en su lugar- Le comentó Dipper viendo como ella paseaba su vista por el lugar.

\- Es un sitio muy bonito…- Suspiró ella- Seguro que en muy poco tiempo se sentirá como un hogar.

\- Bueno, Grenda no está a nada de dar a luz, le deseo suerte a Mairus- Dijo más para sí miso capturando la mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Experiencias pasadas?

\- Oh si…- En ese momento la mirada de él se tornó un poco triste- Pero él va tener una gran ayuda con Grenda aquí…

\- Más de la que tu tuviste ¿No?- Sn darse cuenta ella estaba delante de él mirándolo con comprensión- Lo has hecho genial por tu cuenta, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias, supongo- Le regresó el la sonrisa y ella coloco su mano en la mejilla de él- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Ella es una niña increíble, así que no te preocupes por cómo ha crecido que estoy segura que no tiene nada que reprocharte- Le aseguró con una sonrisa que, al parecer de él, fue deslumbrante- Así que deja ya esa cara larga.

\- Pacifica…- Se sintió conmovido por un momento y luego puso su mano encima de la de ella- Si, gracias.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio solo mirándose y por instinto se acercaron solo un poco para apreciar mejor el rostro del otro… Pero el momento se rompió cuando un flash los saco de su ambiente y se encontraron a todos mirándolos desde la puerta.

\- Sigan en lo suyo…- Dijo Bill.

\- Hagan como que no estamos aquí…- Agregó Gideon.

\- ¡Ya bésala!- Gritaron Mabe y Grenda.

\- Papá, Paz…- Los dos dirigieron su vista a Rin que tenía los ojos brillantes.

Se separaron como si su tacto quemara ganándose varias quejas de todos los presentes y sonrojándose cual adolescentes. El resto de la tarde fue dedicada expresamente a trabajar en ordenar las cosas de la casa y dejar las cajas menos importantes para luego. El final ya era entrada la noche cuando estuvo todo listo y mientras las mujeres se dejaron caer en los sofás de la sala mientras los hombres preparaban barbacoa en el patio.

\- Hey Paz- Grenda rompió el silencio que tenían la chicas- Hablando en serio ¿Qué hay entre tú y Dipper?

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Es obvio que hay algo amiga- Se metió Mabel- Más allá de todo lo que yo pueda desear, ustedes tienen algo.

\- So-Solo somos amigos…- Contestó ella con una risa nerviosa.

\- Si, sigue repitiéndote eso- Fue el único comentario de Grenda.

\- Es la verdad…

\- Paz, siendo sinceras, mi hermano no es mal partido…- Aseguró Mabel y ella estuvo a punto de negar todo.

\- ¿Quieren carne o pollo?- Pregunto el aludido cargando varios platos en brazos- Mabel, sé que tú quieres una hamburguesa así que aquí tienes- Aseguro pasándole el plato a su hermana- Grenda no puede comer cosas altas en sodio así que, ten, una ensalada de col y unos cortes de res- Termino pasándole a la aludida para luego ir con la rubia aun con dos platos en brazos- ¿Pollo o carne?

\- Pollo está bien- Dijo ella recibiendo el plato.

\- Bien, entonces le daré este a Rin ¿No les molesta que la traiga verdad?- Todas negaron algún problema con tener a la menor ahí y él con una sonrisa se fue.

\- Deberías quedártelo- Aseguro la castaña.

\- ¡Mabel!- Le replicó abochornada.

Terminada a comida y sin más nada que hacer en el lugar que dejar al matrimonio todos se subieron al auto de Gideon quien los había llevado. Se despidieron de la pareja y posteriormente el albino dejo a Mabel en frente de su departamento con Rin quien había dicho que se quedaría con su tía y a Dipper y Pacifica en una de las calles principales.

\- ¿Seguros no quieren que los deje en sus casas?- Preguntó nuevamente el dueño del vehículo.

\- Tu casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad, no te preocupes, estaremos bien- Le repitió el castaño.

\- Gracias por acercarnos hasta aquí de todos modos- Agregó la rubia consiguiendo un suspiro del otro hombre que se fue- Supongo que cada uno por su lado ahora…

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Dipper tomó su mano comenzando a correr por un callejón- ¡Ahora es el momento de la diversión!

\- ¡¿Di-Dipper?!- Casi grito ella al sentirse jalada.

La arrastro por un par de cuadras en las que se planteó seriamente golpearlo para irse a su hogar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo él se detuvo de golpe y el sujeto por la cintura antes de que cayese.

\- ¡¿En qué piensas Pines?!- Le preguntó molesta.

\- Mira- Fue lo único que dijo apuntando a un lugar.

A regañadientes giro la vista y se encontró de lleno con una especie de bazar brillando con linternas chicas, candelabros ingleses, pinturas fluorescentes y más, también a muchas personas caminando por la calle viendo lo que parecían artesanías y cuadros por las aceras. Su enfado fue reemplazado por asombro y luego miro a su acompañante.

\- ¿Increíble verdad?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa soltándola y caminando un par de pasos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó ella alcanzándolo para ser bañados juntos en las luces que adornaban la calle.

\- Lo descubrí hace unos dos meses con Mabel- Le dijo él- Es una especie de mercado de pulgas aquí en la ciudad, trabajan de noche porque su clientela es nocturna.

\- Eso puedo entenderlo con solo ver pero…

\- ¿Por qué te traje aquí sin decirte?- Dijo él logrando sorprenderla pues fue justo lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- SI, eso.

\- Rin me hablo de tu casa- Comenzó- Dijo que no tenía fotos… De ningún tipo.

\- Ah… Si…

\- Pensé que quizás…- Tomó una de las pinturas de un puesto, una hermosa rosa blanca a fondo azul- Una de estas te gustaría… Hasta que tengas recuerdos que poner en tus paredes…- Terminó su argumento.

Ella juro que lo vio brillar por un segundo, pudo jurar que por un instante él sonrió de tal forma que literalmente brillo.

\- Podemos seguir viendo…- Agregó el castaño regresando la pintura y tomando su mano- Ahí, hay un señor que hace esculturas increíbles…- Dijo comenzando a guiarla por el lugar.

Pasearon por muchos de los puestos, vieron lámparas, esculturas, pinturas, adornos, e inclusive una especia de cabina de fotos antigua. Por petición de ella se sacaron varias dentro de la misma, y la primera. Para su sorpresa se la dieron enmarcada, una para cada uno. Cuando ya hubieron comprado varias cosas, él la dejo en su departamento y se fue corriendo al suyo propio.

\- Listo…- Se dijo a si misma Pacifica.

Estaba en su sala, la pared antes vacía ahora exhibía dos cuadros, uno con un paisaje que le recordaba a su pueblo natal, una hermosa y pequeña antigua ciudad en el bosque, el otro era un océano grande y vasto en acuarelas. Sumados a estos había pequeñas fotografías de flores y uno que otro animal. Sonrió antes ir a su habitación y ver su mesita de noche.

\- Quizás…- Se dijo a si misma al ver que el pedazo de inmobiliario ahora reposaba un pequeña foto de ella siendo abrazada por la espalda por el castaño ambos sonriéndole a la cámara- No… No podría "Quedármelo"…- Aseguro metiéndose a la cama- _O quizás si…_ \- Pensó sonriendo levemente roja antes de caer dormida.

 _ **Bueno, se que desapareci por más de seis meses de esta fandom, pero bueno, la vida da demasiadas vueltas y apenas he podido regresar a escribir. Se que la serie acabo hace mucho, demasiado, pero el fandom debe vivir aunque sea un poco más gente, continuare esta historia, pero no se si deba prometer más, en fin, larga vida al fandom.**_

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Desde el día de la mudanza la rubia se encontraba especialmente feliz, más precisamente, luego de su "salida secreta" con Dipper al bazar nocturno. Sus alumnos y amigos lo habían notado, que el estado de ánimo de la mujer era bastante bueno, por eso, cuando el viernes la vieron con un aura de irritación los tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Pacifica?- Se atrevió a preguntar Wendy.

\- No es nada- Fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de beber nuevamente de su batido.

De última hora, como casi todas sus salidas con las chicas, Mabel la había llamado para ir a una cafetería que habían abierto hace poco con Wendy y con ella pues Grenda debía ir a un chequeo médico. Ambas esperaban ver a la rubia con la misma alegría que había tenido toda la semana, pero en su lugar Pacifica había llegado con un semblante de pocos amigos que prácticamente gritaba "aléjate" a su alrededor.

\- Paz… Sé qué te pasa algo…- Mabel se acercó con una sonrisa algo sínica en la cara, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja- Tiene que ver con mi hermano y su asunto ¿No es así?

\- ¿Asunto?- Preguntó Wendy mientras que la rubia se tensaba.

\- Sip- Mabel se giró a la pelirroja aun con esa sonrisa plasmada- Resulta que mi querido hermano…

\- ¿Si?

\- Tiene hoy una cita- Términó la castaña.

Wendy primero abrió la boca y los ojos de forma que casi no pareció natural, luego miró a Pacifica y su expresión se volvió de burla al ver como la mención de ese hecho había hecho cambiar la mueca de la rubia a una de ira indescriptible.

\- Oh… Así que es eso…- Soltó con la gracia a flor de piel- ¿Y quién es la "afortunada"?

\- Janet- Volvió a hablar Mabel ahora captando la atención de la ojos azules.

\- ¿Tu secretaría? Wow.

\- Si, ella llevaba tiempo buscando como pedirle una cita- Comenzó a contar la castaña- Solo fue hasta el miércoles que Rin quiso ir a verme que tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

\- ¿Y Dipper dijo que si?

\- Al principio quiso negarse- Aclaró Mabel- Pero lo convencí de que fuera con ella, al fin y al cabo necesita salir.

\- ¿Tu lo convenciste?- Preguntaron las otras dos.

\- Bueno, no realmente, Janet le dijo que quería ayuda con unas cosas y Rin escucho, por lo que le dijo a su padre que su querida maestra le había dicho que siempre, si-em-pre, se debe ayudar a quien lo necesita- Wendy no entendió hasta que vio a Pacifica hundirse en su asiento por haberle enseñado eso a la niña- Así que no le quedo más que darle un sí a Janet.

\- Oh ya veo…- Wendy no aguanto y comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta por lo divertida que le resultaba la situación.

\- Ya deja de reírte, se nos queda viendo la gente…- Pidió la rubia mientras la pelirroja se calmaba lo más que podía.

\- Pe-Perdón, pero es que esto me resulta hilarante en cierto sentido…- Cuando por fin logró regular su respiración miro a la chica- ¿No se supone que son solo amigos, porque te molesta?

\- Pues porque me gusta un poco- Aseguró sin problemas Pacifica sorprendiendo a las otras dos- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te diste cuenta tu sola?- Preguntó Mabel descolocada.

\- Pues claro, tengo veinticinco años Mabel por dios, no soy una adolescente- Aseguró la mujer terminando su bebida.

\- Por cómo se tratan ustedes dos pensé que serías más inocente en ese aspecto- Dijo Wendy tomando nuevamente de su batido.

\- No me molesten por eso ¿Ok? Apenas nos conocemos hace como dos meses…

\- Yo empecé relaciones de meses luego de conocer al chico cinco días- Informó Mabel.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntaron las otras dos y la castaña asintió con orgullo.

\- Perdóname por no ser tan rápida como tu amiga…- La rubia se levantó sin muchas ganas de la mesa y tomó sus cosas- De un modo u otro, hay reunión de padres y maestros el miércoles, así que tengo que ir a prepararme.

\- Suerte amiga- Le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, hoy invito yo.

\- Gracias Wendy.

\- Y no te preocupes por lo de Dipper, no se le veía con muchas ganas de ir tampoco- Le dijo Mabel cuando la vio en la puerta para que así no pudiese armar una escena.

Pacifica simplemente se sonrojó antes de salir del lugar. Había dicho una mentira a medias, pues si tenía la reunión el día que dijo, pero era tan precavida con esas cosas que ya tenía todo preparado, por lo que ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Había planeado salir con Dipper y Rin ese día, pero la niña estaba en casa de una de sus amigas jugando mientras que su padre estaba en la condenada cita.

\- _No recuerdo que ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores me diera tantos celos…_ \- Se recordó a sí misma para luego taparse la cara con la mano- Lo peor es que solo somos amigos…

\- Disculpa- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y cuando alzo la vista se topó con unos ojos verdes penetrantes- Sé que esto podría ser atrevido pero… ¿Estas tu sola?

\- ¿Eh? Si- Ok, el sujeto tenía razón, eso era extraño- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que estoy con unos amigos- Señaló a un grupo de personas, ella pudo ver que eran claramente unas tres parejas- Y una de mis amigas no pudo venir, teníamos entradas para ir al cine y me preguntaba si tú…

\- Si puedo acompañarlos ¿No?

\- Bueno…. Sí, es que no queremos que se desperdicie…

Lo pensó demasiado en pocos segundos y se dijo que porque no, la verdad no había algo realmente malo. Con una sonrisa le dijo que si al sujeto y fue con él. Estaba segura que se presentaron, pero ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por recordar los nombres de esas personas. Inclusive en el cine se mantuvo algo alejada del grupo, tuvo suerte, el chico que la había llamado quería ligarla, era más que obvio, pero su timidez lo mantuvo a raya sin que ella hiciera algo.

La situación de los fracasos por acercarse del hombre le resultaron más que divertidos, casi sintió pena por él. Cuando salió del cine se estaba poniendo el sol, se despidió de esas personas con la mano, sin siquiera tratar de cambiar el número telefónico con alguien, no esperaba verlos nunca más de hecho. Camino a su casa, no tenía verdaderas prisas esa noche.

\- Al final si perdí la tarde en nada eh~- Suspiro girando en una esquina y parándose de golpe- ¿Q-Que…?

\- Hola…- Delante de su edificio estaba nada más ni menos que Dipper Pines.

\- Hola…

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien…- Ella sentía ese ambiente algo raro, pero estaba cansada, así que simplemente decidió ir al punto- No es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues…- Él se rasco la parte de atrás del cabeza algo nervioso- La verdad es que no lo sé…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si… Deje a Janet en su casa hace como dos horas y deje a Rin con Bill viendo unas películas… Necesitaba caminar un poco y sin darme cuenta…

\- "Termine aquí"- Completo ella con una sonrisa divertida- ¿No es esa una frase de tus libros?

\- Creo que si…

\- Bueno, me alegra verte…- La chica camino pasando a su lado y la duda no la dejo tranquila- ¿Cómo fue tu cita?

\- ¿La verdad? No sé si llamarla una.

\- ¿Eh?- No pudo evitarlo y se giró para verlo.

\- Janet es una gran mujer, pero no coincidimos realmente…- Dijo con aire perdido- Además, las que besan en la primera cita no son mucho de mi tipo.

\- ¿T-Te be-beso…?- Ok, sus celos iba en aumento.

\- Si, fue raro para ser precisos- Él suspiró capturando su atención y disminuyendo su rabia- No se sintió nada realmente, solo fueron sus labios encima de los míos.

\- ¿Qué entiendes tú por beso Pines?- Le preguntó divertida.

\- Son mucho más que solo poner labios con labios Northwest, cosas de escritor, no creo que lo entiendas- Aseguró él.

\- Lo que digas- Ella lo miró y luego él le regresó el gesto- Sé que un beso es más que labios contra labios.

\- Pruébalo.

\- ¿Ja?- Ella se giró completamente hasta él y sin dudarlo paso sus brazos por el su cuello.

Él era una cabeza más alto que ella, así que se puso en puntas para alcanzar su rostro, el por mero reflejo sujeto su cintura y sus rostros se acercaron, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios, sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados, brillantes, pero el reconoció una chispa en los de ella. Sin darse cuenta, Pacifica se acercó más, plantando los labios… En su mejilla.

\- No creas que puedes quitarme un beso tan fácilmente Pines- Le susurró ella separándose y subiendo los escalones de la entrada.

\- Paz…- El tono de la voz de él la hizo girar a verlo, y en eso sintió las manos de él en sus mejillas y sus labios juntarse.

Por más que parecieran adolescentes, las mariposas en el estómago de ambos se volvieron fuegos artificiales salvajes y ella regreso el beso, jurando que no era normal que se sintiese así por una simple unión de labios. Antes de ir a más, él se alejó, dejándola con ganas de probarlo de nuevo, pero sus ojos grises la calmaron de una manera que no creyó posible.

\- Nos vemos después- Le dijo él algo atontado antes de irse corriendo del lugar.

\- Nos vemos después…- Repitió ella antes de soltar una risa risueña que poco a poco se volvió una carcajada contenida.

Se sentía de quince de nuevo, corrió hasta su departamento y un vez estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación se tiró en la cama y gritó en la almohada como toda una niña enamorada luego de su primer beso, solo para mirar nuevamente la foto enmarcada en su mesita de noche.

\- Creo que me gusta más de lo que pensé…- Susurró antes de quedarse dormida con una sonrisa aún más grande de que la había tenido toda la semana anterior.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo, no pensaba publicar tan pronto el nuevo cap pero un review me gusto bastante y planteo cosas que creo, debo aclarar para algunos, y, que quizas estan causando confusión en ustedes quienes leen mi fic, así que vamos alla, respondere las dudas en el orden en que las planteo:**_

 _ **Inicialmente, Rin tiene un nombre japones por el simple hecho de que si, como todos los que leen este fic han supuesto, tiene una madre con una asendencía asiatica japonesa, pero el detalle recae en que me reservo información para un futuro del fic, tengo un capitulo completamente dedicado al nombre de la niña. Segundó, para los que no estan familiarizados con la biologia, para tener lo que llamamos "rasgos" japoneses no hace falta decir que tiene los ojos rasgados o el cabello negro, pues, como dicta la lay de los primogenitos (Mendel, aun si no se aplica en humanos), el primer hijo de un matrimonio (en este caso un romance) saldra con 50-50 de las caracteristicas. El pelo completametne liso y la piel "aperlada" (es una alución a piel blanca pura por donde yo vivo) son rasgos japoneses que se presentan a muy temprana edad.**_

 _ **Mabel es editora, no porque le quede mejor al personaje de la serie, sino porque me estoy guiando por un proceso que yo mismo he llamado, el efecto del "rebote". Me explico, al momento de realizar una historia AU, la gente se centra en construir una vida inventada par aun personaje con todo justo como sería en la seríe (es decir, que si el personaje gusta de dibujar, al crecer sera un artista famoso) pero la vida no es así, y, aunque Mabel pudo comenzar como la creadora de las tapas de los libros de Dipper, ella tuvo que crecer en ambición como cualquier adulto, llegando al punto de que quería hacer algo más que simplemente dibujar, por eso dicha posicion en el Fic.**_

 _ **Respecto a Gideon y Pacifica. No son los de la serie por dos simples razones. Número 1: Son adultos, el simple hecho de que no son niños como en la seríe ya deja una brecha que se debe zanjar y esta es el comportamiento de egocentrismo y egolatria que ellos presentan como niños ricos de un pueblo mantoñoso. Y número 2: Es un AU, por lo que estoy trabajando los personajes en su mayoría con personalidades algo diferentes a las originales (OCC creo que era) lamento si no quedo claro con la idea del fic.**_

 ** _El detalle del padre soltero, lo revelare más adelante, es parte de las incognitas del fic, no puedo soltarlo de una vez ya que es un punto fuerte de la historia._**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _No se si son las seríes o el sitio donde vives, pero en mi experiencia personal, los padres y los maestros se conocen cuando recogen a los niños (tengo un trabajo en esa area de preescolar y primaria y generalmente no se les pide a los padres quedarse) Y para esclarecer, Rin no se esta anotando como nuevo ingreso, ella ya esta completamente inscrita con anterioridad, y tengo que decir que según como son las cosas donde vivo y como las he visto en algunas seríes, mi planteacion es bastante creible, pero bueno, no conozco el mundo, así que quizas no sea así para algunos de otros lugares._**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Si, es una clave para un padre poder cocinar, pero hay un gran camino entre "poder" que es lo que hacen algunos y "saber" a la hora de cocicnar. Porque aunque los niños son en extremos quisquillosos (exigentes para quienes no estan familiarizados con el termino) con su comida, no es común, por lo menos en mi region del mundo, que un padre soltero de veinti tantos sepa cocinar como un experto como hace Dipper, sino, que contraten una "nana" o niñera, que se haga cargo de esto._**

 ** _El juego que mencionó se llama clarametne "Telefono descompuesto" pero yo he usado el nombre que se le da en la region el mundo donde vivo, tal y como dijo el amable comentario._**

 ** _Recalco que tengo un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un jardin de infantes, y debo decir que en mi vida, es la primera vez que escucho el termino "seño" para referirse a una maestra pues toda mi vida, me he topado con que le dicen "maestra" los niños de esa edad, disculpa si mi experiencía es poca en comparacion, de verdad, voy a comenzar a informarme para evitar estos choques culturales más adelante._**

 ** _Respecto al tema de "Pacifica no sabe que Rin no tiene madre" esto es simple de explicar. Era su primer día, literalmente, ella llego tarde a la ciudad en su primer día de trabajo y se vio forzada a comenzar con las clases sin tener tiempo de leer las areas administrativas. De por si, en donde yo vivo, no se como sea en otras areas, a la maestras se les de la informacion de contacto de un representante (padre o apoderado mayor de edad) en caso de emeergencía, pero normalmente no leen toda la planilla de inscripcion, sino que eso se deja en manos de una secretaria que luego distriubye la informacion de ser necesario pues es algo meramente administrativo y en mi parte del mundo, irrelevante a menos que se cite a los padres o se haga un evento. De cualquier manera, ella es carente de esa información, más por las circunstancias que por logica o funcionalidad del Fic o por ser mala maestra. Ella esta comenzando, razon por la cual aun no memorisa toda la vida de sus alumnos. No se si sea una respuesta satisfactoria._**

 ** _Respecto a la canción, las reglas dicen: No se puden colocar letras de canciones que "no esten en el dominio publico". Esto se refiere a letras protegidas por derechos de autor o que se ha prohibido su uso, el caso es que la letra de "La ley de Newton" de Jesús navarro y Beatriz Luengo, es una de las letras que se encutran disponibles en internet y que si bien tienen derechos de autor, es permitido usarla si no se afirma que son de la autoria propia, la cual, recalco nunca dije que fuese mia._**

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Bill no es tio biologico de la niña, es un apodo que se gano al ser el mejor amigo de Dipper y estar rondandolo. El hecho de ser "tio" no tiene que ver con relaciones con-sanguineas, sino con un laso emocional, perdonen si esto genero algun tipo de duda o confusion. el problema de escritura, si, estas en la cierto pues hay falto un acento, gracias por notarlo, tendre más cuidado la proxima vez._**

 ** _Los apodos, tienen su razon de ser, y lo explicare más adelante no hay que comer ansias, no puedo soltar todas mis cartas de una vez o el fic no llamara la atención._**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _La descripción vaga de Rin esta en el capitlo 1, no he descrito nunca a la madre porque requiero dejar esa información guardada para más adelante en el desarrollo, espero comprendan esto._**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Es tío afectivo, no tío de sangre, recalco, una persona que esta mucho tiempo durante tu crecimiento o que tiene un gran apego emocional pasa a ser parte de tu circulo familiar, al menos, cuando eres pequeño. (esto es según mi experiencia de vida y series que visto, esto puede variar en otras personas y es solo como yo he crecido lo que influye en esto)_**

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Filbrick si era un tacaño, pero recalco que esto es un AU, y los personajes tendran personalidades distante a sus formas "Canon", y más que nada, antes de que me digan algo en contra de esto. El señor puede ser un infeliz, pero él debió amar a sus hijos aunque sea un poco, y el hecho de que gastase en anillos, no quiere decir que sea completamente diferente a como es en la serie, sino que tuvo un momento de "debilidad" y quizo hacer algo por sus hijos, cosa que, de nuevo, voy a marcar más adelante en el fic, no comer ansias, ya dije._**

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Rin es castaña, de pelo completamente lacio, rayando en ser negro, sus ojos azules grisaseos muy oscuros, su piel es blanca pura (amarilla en comentarios rasistas) sin pecas o lunares en la cara, es de medidas normales para una niña de su edad. Su madre no la he descrito y no lo hare hasta que sea momento pues debe ser un personaje "misterioso" hasta su revelacion en el fic._**

 ** _Y con lo de las mayusculas luego del guion. Es simplemente mi gusto al momento de escribir, conozco las reglas, pero esto es para mi comodidad y para agilizar a la hora de usar un guion como separacion del "dialogo - accion" que pongo en una linea y las palabras compuestas que tienen el guion entre ambas limpia-parabrisas por ejemplo (aunque se que no es este el caso, simplemente lo use para visualisar)_**

 ** _Creo que eso sería todo, si hay algún error en esta redacción de respuestas, haganmelo saber, que no tuve tiempo de pasarme para corregir y seguramente hay alguno que otro error. Espero esto aclarase algunas dudas que todos tuviesen presentes y que sigan apoyandome con esta clase de comentarios, me hacen crecer como escritor. Muchas gracias y hasta el proximo cap._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

El domingo parecía completamente brillante para Pacifica, no tenía trabajo para la semana, no tenía que salir con sus amigas, su refrigerador estaba lleno de comida y su ropa lavada, así que ese día lo único que tenía que hacer era descansar…

\- ¡No puedo creer que me besara!- Daba saltitos en su habitación mientras recordaba la noche anterior- Es-Espera, soy una mujer adulta… Soy una adulta- Se calmó antes de ver nuevamente la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche y sonreír otra vez- ¿Qué importa? ¡Me beso!

Comenzó a bailar sin darse cuenta, simplemente metida en la dicha del momento. Por otro lado en el departamento del castaño, Bill no lograba entender el buen humor de su amigo quien en ese momento los tenía a él y a su hija en la azotea cocinando una barbacoa.

\- ¿A qué se debe esto Pino?- Se animó por fin a preguntar mientras Rin jugaba con una ardilla que había saltado de uno de los arboles cercanos.

\- Nada en especial- Fue lo único que dijo el aludido sirviendo un pedazo de carne.

\- Tu no preparas filetes de dos pulgadas de grosor por "nada" amigo mio- Fue lo que soltó el rubio antes de tomar las salsas- ¿Fue bien tu cita acaso?

\- No, fue un fiasco- Aseguró Dipper con una sonrisa.

\- Tú eres el único que mantiene una sonrisa diciendo algo así- Bill siguió pensando en las posibilidades pero nada llego a su mente así que simplemente decidió disfrutar la comida- En algún punto me enterare…

Dipper termino de cocinar y se sentó junto con su mejor amigo y su hija sin dejar de sonreír, su atrevimiento del día anterior de verdad que había valido cada segundo de incertidumbre antes de hacerlo. Se río el recordar la cara de Pacifica, ganándose una mirada de parte de su hija y Bill antes de que ambos decidieran concentrarse en su comida.

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy?- Preguntó Bill.

Habían vuelto al departamento luego de comer y ahora Rin dormía luego de haber comido tanto como le fue posible, por su parte Dipper estaba acostado en el sofá con una libreta, Bill por su parte había recibido una llamada desde la comisaria para ayudar en un caso.

\- No…- Aseguró el castaño- Suerte en el trabajo.

\- Bueno... Con algo de suerte llegare para la cena.

\- Adiós.

El rubio se fue del lugar dejando a Dipper completamente solo, así que el dueño del lugar se decidió a ir a su habitación para dormir un poco, no era que realmente tuviera sueño, pero no tenía planes para nada realmente. Por su parte el rubio pidió un taxi y de camino a la estación de policía comenzó a leer los detalles del caso en su celular.

\- Un pirómano con especial gusto por casas de solteros- Releyó en su mente la información.

Eso era preocupante, las cosas no podían salirse realmente de control, su último caso en la ciudad había sido alguien secuestrando gatos, un salto así en la criminalidad era imposible según sus parámetros, llego a la estación dispuesto a pasar por encima de lo que hiciera falta para atrapar al sujeto antes de que la información se esparciera por las calles.

\- No puedo dejar que se forme un lio en esta ciudad…- Pensó entrando a la estación y yendo dirección a la oficina del comisario.

Mientras Bill estaba en medio de su caso, Wendy terminaba de ambientar su habitación en casa de Mabel, tenía suerte de que la chica le gustaran los lugares grandes, tenía como tres habitaciones extras.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es todo…- Satisfecha con las cosas en su lugar se tiró en la cama- Este es un buen cambio de aires.

A sus treinta años era afortunada de poder mudarse con una de sus amigas, le resultaba genial que su transferencia se haya completado sin ningún problema y ahora estuviera rodeada de sus amigos como en sus años de adolescente.

\- Aunque ahora Dipper no es tan débil y su novia es…- Paro sus pensamientos en ese momento y puso una mueca inconforme- No, no, no, nada de recordar cosas amargas ahora…

Sin ganas de recordar cosas fuera de lugar salió de la habitación, Mabel estaba trabajando, Dipper no tenía nada masque hacer que encargarse de su hija mientras Bill atendía un nuevo caso, por lo que sin nada que hacer se tiró en el sofá, pero antes de tomar el control remoto su celular sonó.

\- ¿Hola, Wendy al habla?- Contestó sin ver el número- ¡¿Tambry?!- Su cara cambió a una de felicidad cuando la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea la termino de identificar- ¿Cómo estás, como están Roby y Lincon?... ¡¿De verdad?! Claro, claro, los estaremos esperando, estoy segura que a Dipper también le encantara encontrarse con su antiguo rival- Las risas al salir de su boca solo la ayudaron a liberar más estrés- Si, los veo el viernes entonces…

Con una sonrisa renovada se dispuso a salir de paseo un rato, el día de golpe se veía mucho más agradable.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Buenos días, pasen por favor- Era el dichoso miércoles, y Pacifica recibía a los padres de sus alumnos en la tarde, con una mueca de inconformidad al no ver al castaño- _¿Dónde te metiste Pines?_

No lo había visto en ¡Toda! La semana, cuando le preguntó a Rin esta le dijo que su papá había salido a ayudar a su tío Bill con unas cosas, por eso, quien había estado pasando por ella era Wendy, y por eso mismo, había estado recibiendo la comida de parte de la pelirroja, pero esperaba que por lo menos se presentara a la reunión.

\- _Quiero verlo maldita sea…_ \- Pensó frustrada cuando chequeo el último nombre en la lista como asistente, dejando, claramente, fuera el del castaño- Ah~

Por su parte, Dipper corría por las calles de la ciudad, estaba apresurado por llegar a la escuela de Rin, sabía de la reunión, pero perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras estaba en la estación de policía con Bill.

\- Nunca volveré a hacer de consultor para él…- Susurró girando en una esquina para ver a dos calles el parque de cerezos.

Su amigo al verse consternado por la falta de experiencia de los novatos en la central de policía, le había preguntado para que lo ayudase como consultor. Había trabajado un poco con él cuando apenas tenía diecinueve años y Rin todavía no nacía, había viajado con él, lo suficiente como para aprender los trucos del rubio.

\- Las malas mañas se me quedaron…- Suspiró con molestia para dar un último impulso rogando no llegar demasiado tarde, dio un giro y no vio a la persona parada en la calle hasta que fue demasiado tarde- ¡Cuidado!

El impacto fue violento y gracias a su condición pudo girar para quedar debajo de la persona que chocó, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que el sentir un olor familiar lo hizo abrirlos de golpe topándose con unos ojos azules lila.

\- Ho-Hola Paz…- Soltó de forma nerviosa.

\- Hola Pines…- Ella tenía una cara de molestia que casi de inmediato cambio a una de diversión- ¿Tenías tantas ganas de verme que tuviste que taclearme?

No lo resistió y se rio con ella de lo cómico de esa frase en relación con la escena, se sintió nuevamente fresco, la semana lo había mantenido tenso con todo el asunto del caso, por eso cuando ambos se calmaron ninguno evito el acercarse para besar al otro, nuevamente esos fuegos artificiales los estremecieron y se separaron casi a regaña dientes.

\- Creo que debemos ir adentro ¿No?- Comentó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver el ligero rojo de las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Si, eres el último en llegar de cualquier modo.

Se levantó primero él y luego la ayudo a ella, entraron al lugar por separado, lo último que buscaban era crear un mal entendido entre los otros padres. La reunión paso sin realmente muchos problemas, más que nada los celos de Dipper cuando unos hombres que claramente estaban casados le dirigían miradas nada discretas a Pacifica, la rubia gozaba por la atención del castaño, pero se mantuvo profesional hasta que empezaron a retirarse.

\- ¿Era a propósito?- Preguntó por fin el castaño cuando se fueron todos menos él y la rubia.

\- ¿Qué cosa, los celos o que los padres tuvieran que decir que si a todo?- Bromeó ella cerrando y girándose en dirección a él.

\- ¿Ambas?- Replicó tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola- Lamentó no haberte venido a ver en la semana.

\- Me dijeron que estuviste ocupado, lo entiendo- Respondió ella separándose un poco y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él- Además me ayudo a acercarme un poco a Wendy.

\- Me alegra oír eso- La sonrisa que le dio cambió un poco- Voy a tener que seguir ocupado por una semana más o menos…

\- ¿Así que Wendy seguirá viniendo?

\- Quizás consiga que Mairus lo haga de vez en cuando…

\- No será lo mismo sin ti…- Le dijo en tono meloso logrando que su sonrisa regresara a lo normal- ¿Querías oír algo así verdad?

\- Por supuesto- Ella no lo dejo tomar el primer movimiento esta vez, y lo beso, él no opuso resistencia y regresó el beso.

Se dieron el tiempo de disfrutar la sensación esta vez, pasando a un nivel más intenso cuando la lengua de ella entro en la boca de él, se saborearon un poco, con un baile sensual que solo podían interpretar entre ellos, se acercaron más, y de no ser por la corriente de aire que movió la chaqueta de él y el vestido de ella no se habrían separado, lo hicieron lento, manteniéndose la mirada con ojos entre cerrados y jadeantes, con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

\- Podría volverme adicto a esto…- Susurró por fin el castaño.

\- Me alegra ser yo tu droga…- Bromeó ella dándole un nuevo beso- Y creo que yo también me volveré adicta…

Rieron para besarse una última vez y luego separarse, era tarde y ambos lo sabían, pararon un taxi para la rubia y cuando ella se hubo marchado, él camino en dirección a su hogar, Bill ya debería haber pasado por Rin y llegado a casa. No reprimo el suspiro de felicidad al estar así con Pacifica.

\- _Tanta felicidad no es normal…_ \- Pensó llegando a su hogar.

\- ¡Papá bienvenido!- La voz de Rin lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo y cargarla en sus brazos solo lo hizo feliz- ¿Por qué hueles a Paz?

\- ¿Huelo a ella?- Preguntó lleno de una risa reprimida.

\- ¡Si, es como a rosas!- Aseguró su hija y él se dio el tiempo para oler su chaqueta, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

\- _Creo que estuvimos demasiado juntos…_ \- Soltó una risa risueña antes de inventar alguna excusa para su hija

Más adelante le diría toda la historia.

 **Ok, bueno esto sera todo por esta vez. el cap es algo más corto y fluff de lo normal porque ya va a comenzar el arco argumental "serio" de esta historia. Por lo que debo darles algo tierno y super suave para la preparacion.**

 **En otros asuntos, gracias Moonlight por su comentario, por el hecho de defender mi estilo. Más me gustaría que se evitansen esa clase de situaciones a causa de mi historia pues yo escribo con el el fin de entrener a quienes les gusta mi forma de escribir, no por algo más.**

 **Eso sería todo, Sayonara~ :3**


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¡¿Me perdí su primer beso?!- Mabel le hacía justicia a su reputación.

Estaban en el departamento de la castaña y la pelirroja, Grenda había ido porque Mairus estaba de nuevo en New York por unas cosas de la compañía y las dos dueñas del lugar habían organizado esa reunión para el viernes al ver que Rin iba a estar sola por cosas del trabajo de Bill y Dipper con sus compromisos, al estar todas las mujeres juntas y Rin en el baño, no se pudo evitar la aparición del tema de la "relación" de Pacifica y el gemelo de Mabel.

\- Si, lo siento por ti amiga- La sonrisa de Pacifica no caía con nada, por más que Mabel había intentado lograr que se abochornara, la rubia se mostraba realmente orgullosa del hecho en cuestión.

\- Felicidades chica- Wendy le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

\- Avanzaron muy rápido de golpe- Dijo Grenda desde el sillón donde estaba.

\- No puedo creer que me lo perdí…- Mabel lloraba de forma cómica en sofá.

\- ¿Tía que pasa?- Rin salió del baño y aunque Mabel quiso gritarle lo que pasaba entre su maestra y su padre, la cara de Pacifica la hizo recapacitar.

\- Solo que me perdí algo increíble Rin…- La cargo y luego le sonrió- ¿Quieres hacer dulces?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Mabel no te excedas con el azúcar con ella!- Pacifica se levantó para ir por las dos castañas a la cocina.

\- Ya hasta parece su madre- Comentó Grenda.

\- Pronto podría serlo- Agregó Wendy.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de su tiempo de relajación, Dipper y Bill estaban entre papeles y pruebas de los últimos incendios que creían habían sido provocados por el "pirómano", ambos bebiendo galones de café por no haber dormido bien.

\- Esto es increíble…- Se quejó el castaño poniendo de lado unas fotografías- Nunca queda lo suficiente para buscar más que acelerantes.

\- Lo sé, este sujeto sabe quemar- Bill suspiro frotándose la sien- No solo enciende combustible, esté quema toda evidencia, no quedan rastros del lugar ignición ni tampoco de donde vierte los acelerantes…

\- Se supone que debe haber un testigo común en las escenas pues ellos siempre quieren ver su trabajo, pero este sujeto nunca esta…

\- Lo peor es que los dueños del lugar siempre están el lugar…

\- Y nunca hay rastros de pelea… Quizás debido al incendio…

\- O a que el nunca esta- Bill abrió su ojo de forma agresiva- Oh no…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dipper lo vio pararse y correr hasta un mapa donde se veía la actividad del sujeto.

\- Creo que se quién es…

\- ¿Qué, quién?- Bill se giró a mirarlo con una cara pálida.

\- Cris Grayson…- Dipper también se puso pálido.

\- Él…- Tragó duro.

\- Hectorgon- Soltaron ambos antes de correr a la central.

\- ¡Quiero vigilancia en las calles, que bloqueen el paso a las zonas centrales de la ciudad y por el amor de su dios si es que tienen, avisen a los bomberos que preparen sus camiones!- Gritó Bill asustando a los oficiales.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el comandante de la estación.

\- El hombre que buscamos es "Hectorgon", un pirómano experto en construcción de trampas explosivas- Le dijo al hombre logrando que se tensara- Si sigue aún su viejo perfil atacara esta noche.

\- Tendremos todo preparado enseguida- Con eso dicho se fue.

\- Las chicas estarán bien ¿No es así?- Preguntó Dipper buscando algo en la mochila que llevaba con él.

\- Solo buscaba personas solitarias antes, y los psicóticos no tienden a cambiar sus gustos…- Bill miro sorprendido lo que Dipper sacaba de su mochila- Aun la tenías…

\- Nunca la perdí… Contigo de amigo sabía que la necesitaría eventualmente, también tengo mi permiso.

Dipper tenía en sus manos un arma de calibre veintidós milímetros, reviso todos los aspectos de la misma y luego la amartillo.

\- No sé si alegrarme por eso…- Suspiró sorprendido el rubio- ¿Cómo es que Rin…?

\- Cajón de las verduras en el refrigerador.

\- Ah ya veo… Bueno, supongo que las chicas estarán más seguras si los dos portamos armas…

\- ¿Cómo es él?- Dipper colocó su arma en su cinturón luego de colocarle el seguro.

\- Siempre cambia su aspecto tiñéndose el cabello, pero tiene un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo y una marca de quemadura de tercer grado en el cuello…

\- Alguien fácil de reconocer mientras no lleve suéter de tortuga.

\- Y como ya es verano, dudo que veamos a mucha gente vestida así- Bill salió de la estación con Dipper- Vamos al departamento de confiscados.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Necesitamos un auto.

Mientras la fuerza policial se movilizaba, las chicas veían una película, todas se quedarían en casa de Mabel, con todas frente al televisor, Pacifica se tomó unos minutos para salir al balcón por algo de aire fresco y realizar una llamada.

\- Vamos contesta…- Pedía la chica mientras sonaba el tono de llamada.

\- ¿Hola?- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola Pines- Contestó feliz de reconocer la voz del castaño del otro lado del aparato.

\- Pacifica ¿Cómo estas, paso algo?- La preocupación en su voz la molestó un poco.

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que llame?

\- No, no, no, es… Es solo que estoy algo tenso…

\- Eso lo noto- Se afinco en la baranda del balcón- ¿Qué paso?

\- Es…- Le escucho gruñir al otro lado y de fondo pudo oír al amigo rubio del chico.

\- ¿Estas con Bill?

\- Si… Veras, le estoy ayudando con un caso.

\- No sabía que fueras tan **_"Castel"_** \- Trató de bromear.

\- Pacifica- El tono serio de él la hizo entender lo grave de la situación- Hay un loco suelto… Uno realmente peligroso.

\- ¿De qué tan peligroso estamos hablando?

\- Demasiado…- Se estremeció.

\- ¿Lo atraparan pronto?

\- Eso espero…

\- Buena suerte…

\- Gracias ¿Cómo está Rin?

\- Bien, disfrutando de una película con sus tías…- Miro dentro y noto como ¡Todas! Lloraban con la película- Es increíble…

\- Siempre lo ha sido…- Escuchó una leve risa de parte del castaño- Dale un beso de buenas noches de mi parte si no es mucho pedir.

\- Luego me tendrás que dar uno tú a mi Pines- Dijo en tono coqueto.

\- No tengo ninguna queja respecto a eso… Tengo que irme.

\- Ten cuidado…

\- Igual tú.

\- Yo no soy la que ve tras un maniaco- Ambos rieron- Adiós.

El silencio de la línea la dejo incomoda, pero se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y volvió adentro, miro a todas las presentes y se relajó, todo iba a salir bien, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, o eso quería seguirse repitiendo.

\- Rin- Le llamó y cuando la niña la vio, le dio un beso en la frente- De parte de tu papá.

\- Ok~- Fue lo que contestó antes de un nuevo beso, en la mejilla está bien- ¿Y ese?

\- De mi parte- Le respondió acariciando su cabeza y sentándose para continuar la noche.

 ** _Aclaro desde ahora, no pregunten por quien es el sujeto misterioso, es MISTERIOSO, por algo, sigan leyendo si quieren saber, por demás, era obvio lo que Dipper ayudando a Bill, me diran que pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que él no aprendio nada del rubio, en fin, eso sera todo por esta vez, espero poder publicar pronto nuevamente, la uni me esta matando, si ven alguna falla de ortografía avisenme para no cometarla de nuevo, en fin  
Sayonara~ :3_**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Las autoridades recomiendan no salir solos de sus hogares y tener cuidado con las personas extrañas que podrían estar rondando los alrededores…

\- Esa noticia no ha dejado de sonar últimamente…- Suspiro Pacifica.

La TV donde sonaba ese anuncio era solo otra de miles, desde esa noche donde se había quedado con las chicas y Dipper la había alertado de la posible situación, tres días en los que la gente no podía caminar sin el miedo a que un maniaco te mutilara.

\- _Espero que esto termine pronto…_ \- Pensó frustrada de camino a su departamento.

Ese día Gideon había pasado por Rin, como había dicho Dipper, no pudo ir por ella en todo ese tiempo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él, si bien sabía que podía cuidarse solo, era diferente en algo de ese estilo…

\- Esta con Bill, todo está bien…- Se recordó a sí misma.

El luego pensar en la poca consideración que Mabel le había dicho que tenía por su salud en esa clase de circunstancias fue algo similar al masoquismo.

\- Ho-Hola- Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el chico del otro día- ¿Cómo… Estas?

\- H-Hola… Eh…

\- Cris, eres Pacifica ¿No?- Ella sonrió algo incomoda, nunca pensó en volver a ver al pelirrojo- No cambiamos números ni nada y me preguntaba si te volvería a ver…

\- Pues aquí estamos ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… ¿Estás sola de nuevo?- El tonó de esa pregunta no la puso mucho más cómoda de lo que estaba.

\- Si, pero tengo que llegar a casa por cosas del trabajo.

\- Te acompaño un rato, no quisiera que con lo que han estado diciendo te pase algo.

\- ¿Gracias? Eres muy servicial.

\- Me lo dicen seguido.

De camino al hogar de la rubia él se mostraba algo incómodo, bueno, más bien preocupado, examinando toda la ruta, cuando llegaron cerca del departamento de ella, dijo que tenía que irse y se marcó corriendo, aunque algo confusa por la forma de actuar de él, Pacifica no se preocupó realmente.

\- _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_ \- Entró a su habitación dando de lleno con la fotografía que se había sacado con Dipper, y los pensamientos no evitaron viajar a los dos besos que se habían dado…- _Está mal que necesite tanto besarlo de nuevo…_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y quiso ir a responder pero también llamarón a la puerta, se debatió un par de segundos para luego ir a la puerta, regresaría la llamada después, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo sino recibir el impacto en el estómago que la dejo sin aire, y antes de retomar el oxígeno un trapo de olor dulce la mareo.

\- Tendría que ser cuando no estés…- Esa voz la altero- Pero hay demasiados policías… Demasiados…- Giro un poco los ojos hasta ver a…

\- C-Cris…- Susurró antes de comenzar a perder el conocimiento.

\- Eres hermosa… Serás un buen… "Broche de oro" Jejejejeje- Ella se arrastró un poco para ir a su habitación- Si, si, si… Trata, trata de resistirte…

Apenas alcanzo su habitación mientras el sujeto seguía riendo en su sala. Desesperada tiro su bolso con la mano y apenas tuvo su celular a su alcance marco el único número que podía, un tono… Dos tonos… Tres…

\- ¿Hola?- Esa voz la hizo vibrar…

\- Di-Dipper…- Alcanzó a decir.

\- ¿Pacifica? ¡¿Pacifica?!

\- ¡¿Dónde estás linda?!- Ese grito pasó inclusive por el teléfono.

\- A-Ayuda…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Paralelo a todo eso, Dipper estaba con el departamento de bomberos apagando un incendio del cual no habían podido salvar al residente del lugar, la llamada de Pacifica simplemente lo puso histérico.

\- ¡Bill!- Gritó corriendo en dirección al auto que había conseguido del departamento de vehículos con el mencionado.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede Pino?!- El rubio dejo de lado lo que hacía para correr con su amigo.

\- ¡Es Pacifica!

\- ¡¿Que tiene?!

\- Creo que Grayson la tiene- Soltó junto al auto.

\- Sube- Ordenó abriendo las puertas.

El gran medio de transporte que habían tomado era un Sedan modificado por unos ladrones de bancos a tres condados, el auto podía acelerar como un Ferrari, cosa que aprovecharon para comenzar la carrera en dirección al departamento de la rubia… Pero estando al otro lado de la ciudad y con las calles congestionadas el viaje se complicaba.

\- _Por favor… Que este bien… Qué este bien…_ \- Rogaba mentalmente el castaño.

\- Llegaremos- Le aseguro su amigo.

\- Pacifica…


	14. Chapter 14

\- Despierta…- Una voz molesta llego a los oídos de pacifica- ¡Despierta!

\- ¡Ah!- Sintió un potente golpe en la mejilla y abrió los ojos.

\- Así, así…- Enfoco la vista dándose de lleno con Cris… El infeliz estaba sonriendo.

Quiso levantarse, pero estaba atada, en su cama, tan original, sentía todavía toda su ropa, así que no era violación, por lo menos, pero el sujeto caminaba por el lugar, oliendo su ropa, sus cosas, rompiéndolas segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Un acosador, de verdad?- Susurró molesta y frustrada.

\- No soy un idiota… No soy un imbécil…- Ahora estaba junto a ella viendo la foto que se había sacado con Dipper- ¡Te trate bien y fuiste con otro!

Lanzó la fotografía destrozándola y esta cayó al suelo hecha pedazos, luego comenzó a romper todo lo demás.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

\- ¡No te conozco maldición!- Le regresó el grito con rabia y él golpeo el suelo para después abofetearla.

\- ¡Nunca debiste ir con otra persona, yo soy todo lo que necesitabas!

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- Ella comprendió que no era realmente con ella con quien hablaba- _Debe sufrir un ataque psicótico…_

\- Yo era todo… Se supone que debía ser todo…- Mientras trataba de zafarse, Pacifica sintió un olor preocupante.

\- _¿Combustible?_ \- El pánico la invadió.

El siguió pasando de un lado a otro, apenas salió de la habitación ella quiso soltarse, trato de huir, pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas por cuerdas, igual sus pies, el miedo estaba ganándole, y aunque estuvo dispuesta a gritar, recordó que nadie lo haría, su departamento estaba insonorizado por el antiguo dueño.

\- _Dipper… Ayúdame…_ \- Pensó al borde del llanto.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo seguía rociando combustible por todo el lugar, tenía un serio tic en el ojo izquierdo, cuando vio los cuadros de las paredes este aumento y arrojo el líquido sobre ellos, cuando tuvo todo el suelo cubierto, simplemente regresó a la habitación y miro a Pacifica.

\- Tú serás mi última…- Le susurró y ella sintió pánico nuevamente cuando su mano toco su mejilla- No era mi plan… Iba a dejarlo… Pero eres perfecta…

\- ¿P-Perfecta…?- Susurró consternada.

\- Si… Es que… No dejare que nadie más te tenga…- Con eso dicho el miedo de la chica paso a ira- No me veas así… Yo te amo…

\- No soy quien crees- Aseguró.

\- Si lo eres… Tú eres mi ángel…- Saco un encendedor de su bolsillo- Y purificare todo lo que te corrompió con fuego…

Caminó despacio hasta la entrada del lugar, y antes de salir uso el encendedor y lo dejo en una repisa al borde de la caída.

\- _Si no serás mía… Entonces no serás de nadie…_ \- Pensó saliendo con calma del lugar.

Estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio con una sonrisa cínica por lo que estaba por ocurrir, más cuando colocó el pie en la acera fue tacleado por alguien y estaba de cara contra el suelo y con las manos en la espalda.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Grito histérico.

\- ¿Ya me olvidaste Grayson?- En ese momento dejo de forcejear.

\- Cipher…- Bramo molesto antes de sentir las esposas y ser levantado del suelo y estampado de espaldas contra una pared- Hola…

\- ¡¿Dónde está Pacifica?!- Dipper golpeo al sujeto y este solo se sorprendió de ver a un compañero con el rubio.

\- ¿Y quién es es…?- Un puñetazo de parte del castaño lo calló- ¡¿Esto es abuso policial?!

\- No soy policía- Aseguro su agresor- ¿Dónde está Pacifica?

\- ¿La rubia?- Bromeó- La deje en su casa.

\- Pino, ve- Le dijo Bill.

Pero cuando Dipper estuvo por ir, una gran explosión salió del edificio, Cris comenzó a reír y Dipper se paralizo.

\- ¡Pacifica!- Ese alarido fue seguido por una gran carrera de parte del castaño.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo XV**_

La rubia comenzó a toser, sus oídos zumbaban, el fuego la rodeaba, no podía ver con claridad y el humo era increíblemente denso.

\- ¡Ayuda!- Poco interesaban los muros a prueba de ruido con semejante explosión- ¡Ayuda!

\- ¡Pacifica!- Esa voz la hizo inmensamente feliz.

\- ¡Dipper, ayúdame!

\- ¡Ya voy!

El castaño estaba por el pasillo, por desgracia el lugar también había comenzado a arder, el combustible acelero la quema y ahora todo el corredor delante del departamento de la rubia estaba completamente incendiado.

\- _Tengo que alcanzarla…_ \- Pines saltó dentro de un departamento alejado tirando la puerta, ganándose miradas y gritos de los dos únicos residentes- Ahí un incendio ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los dos residentes corrieron fuera del lugar y Dipper avanzó hasta el baño, entro a la regadera y se mojó todo lo que pudo antes de saltar en dirección al muro de llamas que evitaban el paso al hogar de la chica. El líquido que lo cubría lo protegió de ida pero se evaporo apenas llego al umbral del lugar.

\- _Maldito…_.- Pensó al ver todo el sitio se quemaba sin dejar n un solo lugar libre de fuego.

No localizo a Pacifica por ningún lado en la sala, así que debía estar en la habitación, aunque el fuego amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso, corrió sin esperar mucho, sintiendo como las llamas se comían un poco de su pantalón y sus zapatos, el lugar no era grande, pero en su estado actual moverse era muy difícil.

Cuando alcanzo la puerta de la habitación se encontró con la misma…

\- Cerrada…

\- ¡Dipper ayuda!

\- ¡Ya voy Pacifica!- Aun con la duda en la mente fue al baño y repitió el proceso para regresar frente a la puerta de la habitación- ¡Tirare la puerta!

\- ¡Hazlo ya!

La confirmación de la rubia fue su señal y luego salto contra la madera, un golpe y nada, dos, tres, la puerta no cedía y el agua sobre él estaba evaporándose. Cuatro, cinco, aun nada, tomo algo de distancia sin interesarle realmente lo que pudiera pasar y corrió.

\- ¡Dipper!- Soltó la rubia entre feliz y preocupada cuando el castaño tiro la puerta y rodo un par de metros hasta chocar con la pared de la habitación- ¡¿Esta bien?!- Su acto de preocupación fue interrumpido por una tos a causa del humo.

\- ¡Sí, sí…!- Él se levantó y al verla atada se paralizo unos segundo- ¡Ese maldito…!

\- No me toco aunque lo parezca- Le aclaro la chica y él comenzó a desatarla- Gracias…

\- No me agradezcas… Por favor…- Cuando la liberó por completo no resistió y la abrazo.

\- Tengo que hacerlo…- Ella se permitió llorar- Viniste por mi…

\- Siempre… Siempre lo hare…- La alejo un poco y limpio las cenizas de su rostro, besándola con dulzura- Vámonos de aquí…

\- Si…- Soltó ella suspirando.

Por suerte Pacifica no estaba herida, la chica tomó su bolso y computadora, lo único que aún no había sido tocado por el fuego. Para tristeza de la rubia, la fotografía que había tenido con Dipper ya no existía.

\- Tendremos que ir por la escalera de incendios- Le dijo el castaño y la guio hasta la ventana que daba a la misma, pero antes de llegar a ella, se bloqueó por un muro de fuego- Esto es ridículo…

\- Voy a matar a ese infeliz…- Suspiró la chica viendo en todas les direcciones- ¡Por ahí!

\- Tendremos que ir por un lado riesgoso en este caso…- Dijo Dipper al ver que la única ventana libre daba a una cornisa del edificio y luego se podía llegar a la escalera de incendios.

\- E-Es mejor que nada…- Comentó la rubia.

\- ¿Miedo a las alturas?- Preguntó entre divertido y preocupado.

\- Un poco…

\- Vamos, sé que puedes hacer esto- Dipper la hizo mirarlo- Concéntrate en mi… Y como vamos a pasar el tiempo luego de esto ¿Ok?

\- ¿Eso es una proposición?

\- Te invitaba a una cita, pero no creo que nos moleste a ninguno lo que pensaste- Le aseguró él consiguiendo que se riera.

\- Amo la ternura, pero somos adultos- Le sonrió coqueta- Aceptare ambas cosas.

\- Salgamos de aquí- Le dijo Dipper besándola un segundo para después abrir la ventana.

El salió primero y cruzo a un lado y le dio la mano a la chica, ella temblando y aún con miedo salió, el pánico casi la hace resbalar, pero él la hizo mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y ella asintió dejando de temblar. Caminaron un par de pasos, y antes de poder llegar a la escalera el horno de la casa de la rubia exploto, quedando ella colgando de las manos de la cornisa.

\- ¡Paz!

\- ¡E-Estoy b-bien…!- Dipper tomó sus manos y comenzó a jalarla pero no conseguía subirla- ¿Por qué conseguí un departamento en un quinto piso? ¡Ni siquiera tiene buena vista!

\- Luego no tendrás que preocuparte por eso…

\- ¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?!

\- Mi departamento está en el segundo piso…- Dijo él y ella por un momento no entendió a que se refería.

\- ¡¿Quieres que me mude contigo?!

\- Bueno… Si…

\- He estado en tu casa, no tienes tanto espacio…

\- Tengo una habitación más… Cosas de la construcción…- Ella rio al ver la cara de él- Y tendría que preguntarte en mejores circunstancias pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Estoy segura de que puede esperar.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Y ella solo abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¡Estás loco!- Gritó con una sonrisa la chica.

\- ¡¿Lo dudabas?!

\- ¡Yo también lo estoy al parecer!

\- ¡¿Eso es un sí?!

\- ¡Si!

Entre las carcajadas de alegría y las que usaban para cubrir el pánico de que probablemente la chica podría caer él la jaló hasta subirla, y saltó aterrizando en la escalera de incendios, pero no se detuvieron en ese lugar, comenzaron a bajar lo más rápido que les fue posible, alejándose del fuego, cuando estuvieron al nivel del tercer piso llegaron los bomberos y comenzaron a extinguir las llamas.

\- Algo tarde para mí gusto…- Soltó con molestia la rubia mirando a Dipper quien buscaba algo entra la multitud de gente que había salido de su hogar- Pines.

\- ¿Si?- Contestó girando la cabeza solo para recibir el beso de la chica en los labios.

\- Necesitaba eso…

\- Creo que yo igual…

Volvieron a besarse y mientras esos dos se mantenían en su mundo, Bill miraba desde abajo con Cris, el pelirrojo estaba irónicamente, rojo de furia.

\- Ella debía morir…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Era mi ángel, era perfecta!- Se soltó de Bill y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Grayson!- Cipher comenzó a perseguirlo, pero el psicópata fue mucho más rápido y termino pos salir de la zona acordonada- ¡Detente!

\- ¡No, no me atraparan!- Por desgracia para él, un autobús paso en la calle por donde corría arrastrándolo toda la ruta.

\- _Maldición…_ \- Pensó el del parche al ver lo poco que quedaba de Grayson.

La noche estaba entrada, casi eran las dos de la mañana y el maniático ya no estaba libre, Pacifica estaba con Dipper y Bill, ambos chicos cuidando que ella estuviese cómoda, más el castaño que el rubio.

\- ¿Qué paso con el infeliz?- Pacifica se mostraba mucho más calmada pero no soltaba la mano de Dipper, al parecer el estrés había superado la adrenalina.

\- Fue arrollado por un autobús en su intento de escape- Esa noticia llego de forma agridulce para la pareja después de que el rubio lo dijera.

\- Wow… ¿Al menos ya no lastimara a nadie?- Comentó Dipper y los otros dos suspiraron.

\- Lo mejor será que nos vallamos…- Bill comenzó a caminar hacia el auto que habían tomado por el caso- Es una pena tener que devolverlo a evidencias.

\- Es la ley hermano-Bromeó Dipper llevando a Pacifica con él.

\- Sí, sí, sí…- El rubio los miro y luego de unos segundos sonrió- ¿Vas a usar la habitación extra del departamento ahora?- Ambos se sonrojaron- Lo sabía.

\- Si, lo sé… Solo llévanos a casa ya por favor- Fue todo lo que dije el castaño ayudando a la chica a subirse atrás.

\- Me avisas con tiempo para sacar a Rin de paseo…- Trato de molestarlo él del parche.

\- Claro, no quiero tener que pagar terapeutas- Con esa respuesta el rubio se quedó pasmado- ¿Qué?

\- N-Nada… Nada…- Bill se subió al auto y vio a su amigo entrar casi llorando de la risa- _Se vuelve mejor en esto…_


End file.
